


我可能谈恋爱了

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 衷你所托，如你所愿。





	1. Chapter 1

　　楔子  
　　你要把眼光放得很远，很远，再远一点，这样你才能够看得清全部始终。  
　　一  
　　不知道从什么时候起，早起准备两人份的早餐就变成了一种根深蒂固的习惯。  
　　其实也不用太为这样的事情而感到纠结，因为他啊，基本上直到吃完麦片和烤吐司之类补充糖分的食物，再喝上一整杯黑咖啡之前，头脑中都是空空荡荡的一片。  
　　所以当加隆突然跑过来帮忙，又说出远超于他们一般平时谈话的内容时，撒加其实并没有多大反应。  
　　——因为他根本就没听明白加隆说的是什么。  
　　“……哦。”  
　　虽然隐约对加隆一直倚在门口边上不过来帮忙这一点微微感到诧异，但撒加看了他两眼后，就又慢吞吞地转过身，煎培根去了。  
　　倒是加隆很明白地深深吸了口气，又叹了出来，接着从柜台里拿出两只咖啡杯，把已经煮好了的热咖啡倒进杯子里，再把其中一只强硬地塞进撒加手里，然后从对方手里夺过饭铲，又把撒加挤到一边，直到看着他端起杯子喝起咖啡来，加隆才清了清嗓子，认真地说：  
　　“我是说，听着，我吧，可能谈恋爱了，撒加。”  
　　撒加先冲他眨了眨眼睛，又哦了一声，视线徐缓地飘向了别处。加隆一直紧紧盯着他，终于又是三秒过后，撒加散乱的视线突然凝聚起来，聚焦到加隆脸上。  
　　……总算听明白了吗？加隆莫名地松了一口气，把脑袋摆正，翘着嘴角把煎好的培根铲出来，分别放到两只盘子里去。  
　　“我明白了。”撒加的回答这时才迟迟到来。似乎又迟疑了片刻后，他问道， “那你什么时候……带人回来？”  
　　“啊，还不确定呢不是吗？”加隆打了个哈哈，“等时机合适了一定会告诉你的。”  
　　“也是。”撒加说了一声，又是半响无话后，就主动端着咖啡出去了。  
　　今天的早餐吃得两个人都是一副心怀鬼胎的模样。  
　　餐桌上一直静悄悄的，加隆端着做好的食物出去，接下来是例行的道谢，进食，撒加给自己倒了第二杯咖啡。吃饭的时候两个人都是一副眼观鼻鼻观心，岿然不动，谁都不说话。等时间差不多了，撒加就去洗漱，换衣服，出门，去教皇厅。  
　　圣战过后，雅典娜以最终胜利者的身份向冥王发出了要求签订停战协议，释放所有直至此刻还被关押在冰地狱的前代圣战参与者，以及复活此界参战人员的要求。冥王答应得比所有人想象得都痛快得多，连在里面浑水摸鱼的波塞冬的要求也一并答应了。  
　　不过只有圣域的人员真的回归了圣域。海界则被任性的主神直接关了大门，其余的海将军年纪不够的都被打发去上学，年纪差不多又没有正职工作的则被叫到索罗家去帮忙，连带着在全世界乱转的现任海皇朱利安小少爷，所有人都开始了轰轰烈烈的现代化生活——  
　　除了加隆。他直接在圣域复活，后来接到朱利安小少爷的电话说鉴于索罗老太太眼神太过精明不好唬弄，加隆筒子复活后变小的十岁年龄差实在过于难以解释等等之类的杂七杂八的原因，言而总之总而言之，加隆他失业了。  
　　而且朱利安小少爷也差不多快到要独当一面的年纪了，加隆这位教父级的人员的失业也是理所当然。  
　　唔。  
　　其实最重要的原因也不过是：  
　　“……雅典娜包办了你的复活名额所以理论上来讲你现在要归她管，要不她说，嗯……总之真是万分抱歉。”  
　　加隆心道怕你侄女怕成这样你也熊的，波塞冬，以后被索罗老太太教训得哭爹喊娘不要再找老子替你求饶。  
　　位处食物链顶端的海飞龙手一挥，豪爽之极地也把自己的前 任上司给炒掉了。当然没过两天那根绿油油的菠菜就哭着喊着说索罗老太太要找他回来吃下午茶这种事……就暂且不表了。  
　　不过就这样吧，对于加隆来说，在哪里过不是过，圣域他早八百年就玩得很转了，现在转职回来也没什么困难。  
　　不过加隆倒是想开得早了，后面有的是他心塞的时候。  
　　首当其冲地，就是复活地点双子宫。  
　　加隆不用睁眼就知道自己身边躺着的是谁。  
　　心情顿时复杂得难以言表。  
　　好在那时候撒加清醒得比他要晚一些，给加隆留出了不少思考的余地……但这也没用，脑筋全都在不由自主地纠结着“啊双子宫的床好像比记忆中大不少啊居然能塞下他们俩个人”，“与其把两个人强行塞在一张床不是分开放更方便吗”，“真是的干嘛非要把两个人塞在一起买一赠一也有个限度啊”之类的。  
　　所以直到撒加也醒过来，加隆脑子里还是乱七八糟的一团，连带着被撒加叫住的时候也是愣了两三秒之后才回答。  
　　接下来，就很尴尬了。  
　　说起双生子的默契，加隆一直认为那全部都是误传。这世界估计不会有比他们两个还要关系糟糕的双生子了，十三年前没弄死对方简直就是一种错误。现在面对着面，也找不回一丁点温馨的感觉。倒是想冲着对方脸揍的心思在不停地蠢动。  
　　撒加总是一副欲言又止，吞吞吐吐的忧郁表情，哪怕死过好几回都改不掉这种毛病。如果真的要猜，以加隆来说也并不是猜不到他心里的弯弯绕绕——只是，有意思吗？  
　　这种猜心游戏猜对了也没有奖励，猜错了就直接挨雷劈，玩着也一点意思都没有。不如什么都不做，不说，等撒加想开了自己自然会把话都倒出来，要不然他自己干着急地猜来猜去也不会有结果。  
　　……说到底，全部都是厌倦了。  
　　虽然没说什么话，气氛也依然很尴尬，但好在两个人都是“非常成熟”的成年人了。表面功夫都能做到家，虽然达不成相亲相爱的成就，但保持和谐相处还是能做得到，至少让那群以为双子宫会被星爆炸翻屋顶的人白担心了。  
　　不过会担心这种事情本来就很莫名其妙吧？  
　　虽然说圣战的时候，还有很多年前撒加下手却是挺狠的，被星爆家暴这种事也很蛋疼，但就为了两顿揍就要翻脸打回去这种事——加隆自认还干不出来。  
　　再说了，更早的时候相互喂招的情节多得是呢，这两个亏都吃不下去加隆早就被气死了。  
　　不，这并不是说他从小就打不过撒加，这种事。嗯哼。  
　　之后的事情就变得顺理成章……大概？  
　　唯一一件属于意料之外，情理之中的就是撒加把继任教皇这件事给推掉了。  
　　艾俄洛斯，史昂，外加女神连番上阵找他做思想工作，也不知道他们都谈了些什么，最后的结果是女神承认了那十三年的撒加的统治，不让他继续当着黑历史，之后的继任工作丢给原本就该上阵的艾俄洛斯。  
　　鉴于圣战过后百废待兴，史昂陛下已经辛勤了很多年了所以复活之后不久就和童虎老师周游世界去了，但继承者艾俄洛斯同学的经验还不够，女神也得接着回去念书……因为这些乱七八糟的原因，撒加也一时半会儿的摆脱不掉辅佐官的职责，每天都得接着去教皇厅报道处理事务，还不如他自己直接当教皇算了。  
　　不过因为撒加跑去教皇厅帮忙了，双子宫就暂且没人管了。  
　　“那双子宫的事情就交给加隆了。”雅典娜倒是很放心地说。  
　　圣域作为一个军政教三者合一的组织，事务从教皇开始向下分割，黄金一级的圣斗士也被分到了不少内务要处理。  
　　真的做起来事情也不是很多，但总归需要有一个人坐镇星座宫，主持大权。  
　　于是说，加隆事业的第二春，就这样到来了。  
　　集体默哀。


	2. Chapter 2

　　二  
　　说是接管双子宫，其实也不算什么大事。  
　　就看撒加假装离家出走那么多年，穆驻守嘉米尔不归那么多年，更不用提艾俄洛斯真的吞了便当从此荒废了射手宫那么多年，这些星座宫也都没怎么样，反倒是比经常有人住着的那些宫看起来还要完整不少，可见圣域对星座宫的管理从来是不依赖星座宫主人的。黄金圣斗士要是不准备圣战，完成了日常的修业之后，反而是整个圣域最清闲的一拨人。只有教皇厅里的那两个人要忙一些，空置了半年多的外交和安排复活人员这些事，还是很花时间的。  
　　也正是如此，加隆每天也就是最多花上两三个小时看看公文，批批内务也就差不多了，多的是时间可用来鬼混和消遣。而且他们复活的时间也是恰好刚刚过了双子月，叫加隆连找借口往上面跑的机会都没有。每天清闲得很，感觉和在海界差不多。  
　　真的要比较起来，加隆甚至认为海界其实要更加无聊，哪怕它的面积甚至要比大地的面积要大得多，但事务却出奇的少。海界不像陆地那样繁华和人烟鼎盛，它的热闹在别的地方，自然规律缓缓流转，死生繁荣早有定数，反而是没有要别人强硬插手管理的必要。  
　　那段时间里，加隆连公务不用怎么翻，隔三差五地去瞅一瞅鳞衣有没有认主的迹象，再去索罗家蹭两顿饭陪着索罗老太太吃吃下午茶就到头了。剩下那么多时间全都可以用来发呆。  
　　即使是作为首席海将军，生活也不过如此乏味，每天每天在亚特兰蒂斯的海神殿仰望如天空一般澄澈透明的海水，这就是干得最多的事了。再想一想，实质上的七大洋的管理者，和他曾经怂恿撒加谋取的那个整片大地的管理者的位置，其实有多么地接近。可等到加隆真地拔出了三叉戟，走在亚特兰蒂斯偌大而空旷的海神殿之中时，他内心中曾如野火般熊熊燃烧着的野心却转眼熄灭，只剩下一丝惘然如同黑色灰烬一般烙印在他心头。  
　　海界很大，很辽阔，也充满了生命力。各色的鱼类和海洋生物悠然的从海神殿外的透明结界从容游过，漂亮得惊人。可这又算什么呢？坚硬的鳞衣的鞋跟，轻轻叩击着海神殿洁白的地砖，清脆的回响像是水波一样漾荡着传递开去，久久不息，仿佛能一直抵达到最遥远的海岸线，叫那些在大地上徘徊着的，一如这空旷神殿一般孤独的人也听见那寂寞的回音。  
　　可加隆知道，那统统都是幻觉。  
　　那么多年来，他独自一人守在亚特兰蒂斯的神殿，所有大洋的中心，望着那绵延不绝的海岸线，那包裹住整个大地的海岸线——却从来没看见过他曾经期待遇见的人。  
　　从别人那里借来的梦想终究会背叛自己。  
　　多冷酷的现实。  
　　等加隆从海界出来，再度回到圣域，他甚至还有点不怎么适应。  
　　如果说一个人呆惯了，就很难再融进人群当中。那时候加隆也是如此。不过好在十二宫之变后也没多少人剩下了，活着的人对加隆多少有点疏离和不知所措——加隆知道他们看着自己的眼神是怎么回事。很久很久之前，他也常常被人这么看着过，那时候这样的目光太熟悉反而不觉得冒犯或是什么。而现在，加隆却在心底暗暗地冷笑。  
　　——看见了吗？透过这张面孔而看着另一家伙的人，你们会因此而后悔或者愤怒吗？  
　　欣赏那些惊异，憾恨，怀念——复杂得难以言表的表情一度成为加隆养伤期间的最佳消遣。他百无聊赖地思索着活着的人的反应。可到了最后，反而也没什么可研究琢磨的了。那些人的表情最终会归于怀念——美化过去大多是人之本能，再说了撒加在干出大逆不道的事情之前也确实是如同天使一样的存在，人好到让人从来都看不见他的不好，也多亏是他十三年前错得太厉害，要不然指不定现在那群人还真的记不住他曾经有过不好。  
　　他大概最终会变成像是符号一样的东西，像什么传说，在其他人喝着茶水的时候忽然被提起来，然后合着怀念地说——啊啊，曾经好像是有这么一个人。很好的人。  
　　也就是如此了。  
　　但十三年前的真相一朝公布天下，他原本涣散如光的形影反倒真切起来。深邃黑暗的阴影立在他的身旁，那些人却不敢再议论，他们难以理解，不敢相信，只能缄口不言，兀自苦苦思索着原本那么好的一个人，为什么偏偏做了这么大逆不道的事情？  
　　是啊是啊。你们都觉得难以理解，难以置信的事情——真的有那么难以察觉吗？  
　　加隆闭着眼想，回忆着曾经撒加是什么模样。却发现无论如何也记不起来。而每次当他听别人悄悄议论撒加的时候，也觉得那是在谈论另一个加隆这辈子都没认识过的家伙。对于加隆而言，撒加大概是一道伤疤。  
　　不管想还是不想，记得不记得，那道陈旧的伤痕就在那里。它就是一种证明——证明他们之间曾经应当是密不可分又互通心意的双生子。  
　　实际上他们也许从未心意相通过。  
　　当然，这样的想法也许也是谬论。在海底神殿看见波塞冬举起三叉戟要杀雅典娜之时，加隆心中忽然闪过一丝悸动。不知为何，他忽然有点明白撒加为何自戕于教皇厅。那时候撒加并未完全的穷途末路，却连抵抗都没有，平静地接受了这一切，挥拳自杀。  
　　十三年前和十三年后，撒加为了抹杀这个小女孩所作的一切事情自此变得讽刺异常。  
　　但胜利者终究胜利，也由此变得宽容起来，不会再计较些细枝末节。也正是因此，教皇厅里究竟发生过什么也是不为人道，只有寥寥的数语描绘了一场惊心动魄的权利的交接。  
　　但并不是谁都不对那场自杀（谋杀）全不在意。加隆一直都很好奇——他非常好奇，虽然他自认为可能稍微明白了那么一点点，有了一丝头绪，但他仍然想知道那一刻撒加究竟在想些什么。  
　　不过撒加死后就没有人能满足他的好奇心了。这样的事情，哪怕是由另一个当事者——雅典娜来叙说，恐怕也会有很多的偏颇，加隆不想听那种一点也不真实的玩意。  
　　本以为这样的疑惑要带进坟墓里去，可现在他们却又偏偏复活。  
　　复活对所有的人来说都是件特别尴尬的事。这基本意味着以前看不开想不开，看不过去想不透彻的东西，都要假装自己已经彻底放下了，明白了，然后微笑着携手共进，共创未来——  
　　这种东西听得加隆浑身寒毛都立起来了，恶心得不能再恶心。  
　　可再打架也没什么用。复活第一天所有人因为内斗而重新溜达回冥界大地这种事怎么想都太丢脸了，再者他们之中也真的有很多和平分子，所有人就算是假装，也得假装着学着和睦起来。  
　　要说，还不如去打架呢。  
　　可作为圣域最顶尖的一拨人，天天带头打架斗殴也太不像话，而且实际年纪都二十好几岁了，除了在训练场上打来打去，他们还是能找到些别的活动来消遣，比如说……研究菜谱之类的？  
　　卡妙的短信是一刻钟前传来的，加隆收到后也没犹豫就起身去了水瓶宫。他进入餐厅的时候，卡妙已经把要用的东西铺了满满一桌，黄油，鸡蛋，面粉，白糖，锅碗瓢盆数不胜数，一张六人吃饭的宽敞桌子被他填得是没有一丝下手之地。  
　　加隆进了门就倚在门边上，挑了挑眉说，“认真的啊？”  
　　仰着脑袋摊在椅子上的米罗有气无力地把脸扭过来，“你以为呢？”他说话时出气比进气长，看样子这些天被折腾的不清。  
　　加隆觉得有意思，他就拉了把椅子坐下来，“怎么会突然想起来做蛋糕？”  
　　“要不然干什么呢？”米罗蔫耷耷地说，“总喝酒会被骂的，沉迷游戏的有那么两三个就够了，我也不想去参加阿布罗狄的下午茶会，他和迪斯修罗说话的时候简直叫人插不进嘴——好没意思好没意思——”  
　　他露出一副空虚至死的模样，伸手把眼前桌子上的东西稀里哗啦地推开，自己又折身瘫在了桌沿上。  
　　“去圣域以外的地方转转不就行了？”  
　　加隆随意地说着，米罗却嘿嘿地笑起来，卡妙也从厨房里钻了出来，身上系着围裙，脸上沾了白粉，手里拿着一本厚重的菜谱，面无表情地注视着把桌子弄得一团糟的米罗，却不说话。  
　　他挪开眼又看向加隆，打了一声招呼，又回到厨房里。  
　　这时候米罗开口了，“倒是你怎么不出去玩两圈啊？”他好奇地看向加隆。  
　　“我早就把这个世界玩遍了。”加隆故意闭上一只眼。  
　　“这世界每天都在变化，好玩的事情有不少呢。”米罗说着，“你看前几天的报告了吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“说是欧洲出现大规模海市蜃楼的那个，还有西西里的奇闻异事……总之怪事年年有，今年特别多。”  
　　“是我们复活之后才怪事很多的吧？”米罗说的事加隆有印象。所谓事出反常必有妖，像他们这种天天跟妖魔鬼怪打交道的人每年不遇见几场怪事才叫真的意外。  
　　之前圣战打得热闹，他们没空管大地上一些有的没的，现在集中爆发起来也算情理之中，再者说，教皇厅里的那两个不是已经协商好要派谁出去了吗？  
　　“都差不多啦。”米罗在桌上摊开手，稀里哗啦又扫过了不少东西，鸡蛋打着滚地朝桌子下掉，加隆一把接住。  
　　“说回来，怎么想起把我叫过来看你们折腾这个？”  
　　“因为你很闲啊……”米罗嘟囔了一句，卡妙的声音从厨房里插了进来，“你不是很会烤蛋糕吗？”  
　　“以前的蛋糕都是你烤的吧。”卡妙擦着手从厨房里又出了来，直直地看向加隆，“所以想向你请教一下。”  
　　“那种东西看着菜谱随便弄弄就好了。”加隆说，“没必要那么认真。”  
　　卡妙的唇角很微妙地撇了撇。  
　　米罗却惊讶了，“哎？是这样的吗？这我还真不知道——”他抬起头回忆起来，“不过印象中挺好吃的，真是完全想不到。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　三  
　　加隆当时的回复是——你想不到的东西多了。惹得米罗一个上午频频地看他，净扯些有的没的问他这个做过没？那个会不会之类的。最后把加隆烦得够呛，糊了他一脸面粉才让他老实下去。  
　　说起做蛋糕这种事，加隆完全是被迫学会的。最开始光是处理好自己分内的事情就已经花费掉撒加和加隆的绝大部分精力了，圣域里又突然来了一大波了不得的小鬼，说不得撒加还要分身去照顾他们。现在看起来一个个丰神俊朗英俊倜傥的黄金战士换到十几二十年前也不过是一群惹人烦的死小鬼，操着五花八门的母语在训练场上仗着语言不通成天作天作地，打架惹事无一不精。偏偏他们还战斗力破表，脾气一个比一个倔，个比个的不好收拾。  
　　不过好在作为小孩子还是有一点很好哄的，那就是甜食。还是训练生的小鬼们平时是没有零花钱的，食堂也很少提供那种花哨的甜腻腻又不实在的东西，为了安抚这群小鬼头们撒加只能想着办法弄些糖和蛋糕之类的东西过来。可每次一从圣域之外回来手上就拎着大包小包的也很不像话，闹到最后只能自己动手丰衣足食。  
　　刚开始的时候加隆对烤蛋糕这种玩意完全不放在心上，他也不是很看得起撒加搞这些玩意。而且撒加做做一般的早餐也就到头了，烤蛋糕这种又花时间又花精力的活儿他其实做不来，每次面粉都还没搅好就又被人叫去。  
　　当年他也不过是十一二岁，脸上沾着白粉皱着眉头系着围裙一脸为难地站在厨房里，一手是手抄的菜谱另一手是沾着鲜奶油的刮刀，撒加其实不喜欢甜食——尤其不喜欢奶油厚重的东西，每次看见他小心翼翼地尝奶油的样子加隆就很想笑。  
　　加隆不介意吃甜的，吃很多奶油，或者烤坏的蛋糕之类的，如果这是为了能看撒加出糗要付出的门票，他心甘情愿。  
　　可实际上撒加当年的成品没几个，还多半有点糊。他总是忙到一半就要叫加隆过来帮忙看着烤箱，自己抹抹脸就下去训练场——加隆多半耸耸肩，收着没看的公务就搬进厨房里坐着，有一搭没一搭地盯着烤箱。  
　　练到最后，撒加打面糊的技术堪称一绝，足够的力气和速度，稳定的手，几下子就能把叫绝大多数人头疼的蛋糕糊糊给搞定，然后利落地倒进模具里，塞进预热好的烤箱，再把加隆叫过来盯着——那些小鬼最后吃到的蛋糕就是这么出炉的。  
　　所以与其说是加隆很会做蛋糕，不如说他很会烤。所有烤面点之类的活儿都很需要耐心和时间。每个烤箱都有它自己的脾气，要人真的安安静静坐下，守着它，陪着它，注视着它，才能最后得到甜美蓬松的美味蛋糕。  
　　撒加永远是那个会把开始做到最好，然后结尾稀里糊涂的家伙，特别是在做甜点这一点上。也许对于那个万年不吃甜食的家伙来说，这种饭后来点蛋糕的习惯多余得很——  
　　可加隆又记得撒加曾烤过一回黑巧克力曲奇。那是唯一一次他见过对方坐在炉子边上的样子。那时候外面雪下得很大，加隆摊上了个倒霉事，回来的点钟已经过了前半夜。他进双子宫的时候轻手轻脚，宫里面的灯都是熄着的，加隆又不想吵醒对方，所以只能像做贼一样地朝自己的房间摸去。  
　　撒加的房间其实是最靠外面的，加隆总也想不清这个睡觉浅的家伙怎么选了个随随便便都可能被人吵到的位置。接下来是客厅，餐厅，厨房，加隆的房间——其实正大门是该从客厅进入的，可当时加隆不知为何鬼迷心窍翻了撒加那边的墙，可撒加房间窗户里不透出一丝光，加隆有点失望对方已经睡了，但又不知道为什么失望，接着等他经过厨房的时候，一下子就被撒加给叫住了。  
　　“正好刚刚做了曲奇，要尝一尝吗？”  
　　加隆推开厨房的门，撒加很平静地把曲奇从架子上拿下来，一个挨一个地在盘子里摞起来。厨房的灯开得很暗，对方长而浓密的眼睫低垂下来时在脸上留下深深的阴影，完全遮住了那双海蓝的眼睛。  
　　曲奇的味道有点苦。这是加隆唯一记得的东西。除此之外，那夜风很大，雪很冷，万籁俱寂。加隆活像这辈子没吃过曲奇一口气干掉了整整一盘。  
　　后来再说起来，撒加居然完全不承认自己烤过饼干这回事，加隆有点气恼。白天的时候他逼着撒加上架，拿出巧克力，白糖，牛奶，面粉和鸡蛋，两手叉腰把对方堵在厨房里面让他做——可下一秒一个杂兵就跟屁股着了火似的冲进了双子宫，大呼“撒加大人撒加大人——”，加隆就知道他这一出是彻底没戏了。  
　　那些年，撒加很忙，加隆却有很多很多的时间。  
　　后来加隆不管怎么想都觉得那个时候都太不公平，可偏偏的，那时候的自己却对此毫无所知。  
　　因为烤蛋糕折腾了一个上午，加隆就被卡妙留下来吃午饭。  
　　卡妙的手艺很不错，一顿饭大家吃得都很高兴。饭后米罗去给大家切水果拼盘，算是贡献了一分力量。  
　　吃饭的时候又绕到了为什么要做蛋糕这个话题上。卡妙解释说是个徒弟做的。米罗故意露出吃味的表情说那两个小鬼现在都出师了卡妙现在纯粹是亡羊补牢巴拉巴拉。卡妙只是看了看他，又说，最后那些蛋糕还不是吃进了你的嘴巴。米罗又反驳那又不是给我做的之类的好心酸……  
　　加隆觉得自己有点眼瞎，很烦这两个乱放闪光弹的小鬼。吃过午饭之后就回双子宫了。  
　　回去的路上加隆也开始琢磨起下午的娱乐活动来，却发现又没什么事好干的。从第一宫往上数，穆是个有徒弟的人，而且他最近回嘉米尔了。阿鲁迪巴是个适合在一起喝酒的家伙，可现在还没到晚上。迪斯，修罗，阿布罗狄，这三个家伙估计会凑在一起喝下午茶，加隆觉得今天吃蛋糕吃得有点伤——卡妙的初次尝试还算成功，所以他作为指导者也吃了不少。艾欧里亚最近在谈恋爱……加隆自动回避了他。沙加，算了，和他对着打坐去吗？童虎老师在庐山，现在数数就剩下艾俄洛斯和撒加了，他们两个一定在教皇厅忙活。  
　　可等加隆进了双子宫，却极为意外地发现原本该在教皇厅呆着的某个人居然换了一身宽松衣服斜斜地靠在沙发上，不知道在看什么。  
　　加隆进来的时候没可以收敛动静，可撒加却表现得有点迟钝，他先把支着的一条腿从沙发上放下来，手肘倚着靠背坐直身体，又搁下手里的本子和笔，这才慢吞吞地和加隆打了声招呼。  
　　“要吃饭吗？”撒加又问。  
　　加隆扫了眼他，撒加趁着这时候把两条腿都放下来了，像个乖宝宝一样膝盖上放着书，端坐在沙发边——完全看不出来这家伙在没人的时候是半躺着窝在沙发上的。  
　　有意思嘛。加隆心想着，说，“吃过了。”  
　　撒加哦了一声，然后两个人就没什么话了，他眼神沉下去，呆了呆，又好像不经意地问道，“这是……有什么事要做吗？”  
　　“没有。”刚一出口，加隆就觉得自己口气有点冲，但他自己又没办法，干脆在撒加旁边的单人沙发上大马金刀地坐了下来，放松地翘着腿，“你怎么这么早回来了？”  
　　“今天周末。”撒加说，“也没什么急事，就回来休息了。”  
　　“教皇厅也呆双休日吗？”  
　　“呆的。”  
　　这个加隆却没注意过，他日子过得有点忘了，恨不得要不记得今天几月几号，更何况星期几。不过之前也有几个周末，撒加却从没提前回来过，也不怪加隆没想到过这一点。  
　　而在加隆不由自主出神的时候，撒加用一种隐晦的目光打量着他，加隆很快就发现了这一点，他看见撒加莫名其妙地把手里的本子举高了一点。加隆刻意迎着他的目光看过去，逼得他不得不正视着加隆。  
　　“怎么了？”加隆挠了挠嘴角，“我脸上开花了吗，这么看着我？在好奇什么？”  
　　“……我以为你今天出去了。”  
　　撒加语气像是说以为加隆出远门了，或者至少不在圣域。就像是做贼做习惯了还是什么，加隆习以为常地隐藏着自己的小宇宙，米罗总抱怨他平时走路没声，鬼鬼祟祟，诚心要吓唬人。  
　　嘁，还不是什么见鬼的影子政策？加隆暗想着，本来就这条规矩就很奇怪，刚进入圣域做见习生的时候，他和撒加都是光明正大的接受训练，反而等到继承圣衣了要藏起来一个人。也多亏了圣域里面人员流动很大，要不然不等着十三年后加隆曝光自己，底下的杂兵和圣斗士稍微议论上一圈，大家就都认识加隆了。  
　　“你以为我去哪了？”加隆反问他。  
　　撒加手里的本子又被举高了一点，他的表情有点轻微的不自然，加隆认出这是他觉得尴尬的表现。  
　　加隆却觉得有意思起来，“反正双子宫也没什么事，我就四处去转转了，不过也没出圣域，怎么了？今天找我没找着？”  
　　“不是找你有事。”撒加顿了顿，然后眼神飘开了，“你不是说谈恋爱了吗？不用陪女朋友吗？”  
　　“这个……”加隆愣了下，完全没料到撒加说的是这个。  
　　可撒加却似乎完全放弃纠结了，很干脆地接着向下问了。  
　　“还是，你喜欢的人就在圣域里面？”  
　　撒加露出深思的表情，活像开始一个个排除加隆最近的交往对象。  
　　加隆连忙补救道：“你别乱想！”  
　　“那你总不会是……网恋吧？”  
　　加隆听得目瞪口呆，完全不知道撒加这几个问题怎么从一个跳到另一个的。  
　　“你最近看了什么？”他只能指着撒加手里的本子问。  
　　撒加又把手头的本子放了下，用相当无害的声音说，“早上你通知我的这件事，我上午想了一下，如果你是怕我反对或是什么的，这一点完全不用担心。如果你哪天是想把对方带回来，就算没有提前打招呼也没关系。总之，你们相处愉快就可以了。”  
　　“当然了，如果闹矛盾了的话，找我诉苦也是可以的。”  
　　撒加露出一个友好地微笑，简直像是贴心的大哥哥，却把加隆惊得差点从沙发上跳起来。  
　　“你没吃错药吧？说的什么乱七八糟的。”  
　　“今早忽然提到这件事，不是因为担心我这边会有什么不好的反应吗？”  
　　“那完全是通知你一下而已！”  
　　“所以就不用担心了，我不会干涉你和他人交往的。”  
　　加隆这次真的跳了起来，他跟斗败了的公鸡似的在原地转了半圈，转过头又看见撒加那笑得温柔得一塌糊涂的脸。  
　　这家伙完全没搞懂状况啊。加隆想着，忽然问道：“你是不是跟艾俄洛斯说了什么？还是艾俄洛斯跟你说了什么？”  
　　撒加闪烁的眼神完全证明了加隆的猜想，只听他说，“嗯，稍微和艾俄洛斯提了一下……不可以吗？”  
　　加隆立即联想到清晨撒加在教皇厅喝咖啡休息的时候和艾俄洛斯闲扯扯到自己身上来，然后假装不经意地提起早起发生的事，什么加隆突然对我说他好像谈恋爱了之类的，用略带担忧的语气说这句话，然后艾俄洛斯立马接上来啊是吗，艾欧里亚也在和魔铃相处呢吧啦吧啦……加隆顿时觉得自己心肝肚肺哪里都在疼。  
　　撒加偏偏还在火上浇油。  
　　“莫非……加隆你还在暗恋对方？”  
　　撒加露出恍然大悟一样的表情。  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　加隆有点气急败坏了，可很快他就认出撒加是故意这么说的，撒加又放松地侧过身，把一条腿蜷着放在长沙发上，歪过头，唇角有很浅的笑意。  
　　看得加隆火气都快上来了。  
　　“好啦，好啦，我知道你不可能是单恋的。”撒加很舒服地在背后塞了两颗抱枕，靠了上去，用一种微妙地上扬语调说，“我相信你的魅力。”  
　　“……”  
　　活脱脱老妈子口气听得加隆鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
　　“总之，如果不介意的话，哪天带对方回来吧，双子宫接待客人的地方总是有的。”  
　　“该吃药了吧你。”  
　　加隆沉痛地拎起一枚抱枕按在了撒加的脑袋上。  
　　“整天都在胡思乱想什么。”  
　　撒加用一只手隔开他的抱枕攻击，笑着说，“想着关心你啊。”  
　　“嘁，骗鬼哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　四  
　　不认真地稍微闹了片刻，加隆就找了个借口溜出客厅，跑不见了。撒加倒还是懒洋洋地窝在沙发上，手里还拿着笔记本和笔，却没再看，反而抚了抚身后的抱枕，换了个更舒服的姿势躺着。  
　　这时，他才换作两只手拿着本子，把本子翻到原先的页数上去。但撒加又没怎么看，眼神飘忽到天花板上去，怔怔地出神。  
　　早上加隆说那番话的时候，撒加就算是当场没反应过来，后面等头脑清醒了，也老老实实地思考起来。他当然没去和艾俄洛斯扯一些有的没的，自然艾俄洛斯也不会像开了天眼一样敏锐地察觉到双子宫的异样，在教皇厅的时候，一切如常——加隆那是反应过度了，他只不过做出了暗示，他就跟着把答案一股脑地倒出来。  
　　所以说想象力太好也不是件好事啊，又或者说自作孽太多所以心亏了?撒加稍微想了想，就不由自主地微笑起来。当然了，刚才的表情都是故意做出来糊弄加隆的，可撒加也没想到对方连这点警戒心都没有……原本他并不是那么好奇加隆的事，结果这么一出戏，反倒把他的好奇心彻底勾引了出来。  
　　其实说到早晨，后来撒加记得加隆形容整件事的语气，他的好奇心就有点蠢蠢欲动。在处理人情世故方面，加隆一直都表现得极为洒脱。从圣域到海界，在到冥界，最后兜兜转转又回到起点，换作一般人早就纠结得够呛了，说不定每天一睁眼都是苦大仇深的表情，可对于加隆来说，这样的环境变化，甚至还比不上换张床睡觉对他的影响呢，连一丁点的涟漪都没在他心里掀起来，真不知道该说他是太适应环境，还是太迟钝。  
　　可加隆一直都不是迟钝的那个，与之相反，他的触觉敏锐异常。也不知道是天生的还是后天培养的……大概从记事开始，加隆就这样。撒加不确定地想着。因为反应敏锐，所以总能做出正确的选择？这也不一定，只是比平常人拥有更多的选择罢了，最后落得什么结果，都不确定。  
　　但撒加却隐隐觉得，加隆应该知道自己在做什么，毕竟一直以来，他是在旁观的那个。人人都说旁观者清，但若是旁观者不自知自己已经入局……那就有意思了。  
　　虽然说双生子之间并没有多少传言一般的心灵感应之类的，但默契多少也有一点。早晨加隆说话时，不用听他说，注意他的语气，只是看他的选词造句，就知道他心里很不确定。  
　　什么叫做……我可能谈恋爱了……呀？  
　　撒加在心底语气平平地重复了一遍。就算脱去所有的额外情感附加，这样的语句也显示出一种不肯定和犹豫来，这对加隆来说是件很新鲜的事。  
　　这也让撒加不得不好奇起来。当然，好奇加隆在整段关系中是处于怎样一种尴尬的位置是一方面，另一方面，得知对方有了恋情……这样的事，让撒加不由自主地松了一口气。  
　　全新的关系大概意味着走出过去和开始新的未来吧。这样的。尤其对于他们来说。虽然圣域并没有阻止战士恋爱结婚生子之类的，可他们从事的工作（如果这也能算工作的话），毕竟危险程度极高，很可能是有今天没明天，不少人会对这方面怯步也是很正常的。不过另一方面，正是因为这种极度危险的刺激，和对明日怎样的不确定，不是悲歌恋曲之类的轮番上演也是正常？  
　　虽然说不上是罗密欧和朱丽叶的故事那样悲情，可该赚的眼泪也不会少。但很可惜，这样的事，倒真的没怎么在圣域上演过。当然，也许也有，侍女和一些战士的，不过黄金一级的，撒加只注意到过艾欧里亚和魔灵的暧昧气氛。  
　　嗯，还是后来艾俄洛斯聊天的时候提到的。不过倒也听说金牛宫最近有些热闹……  
　　言归正传，战争的阴雨云终于要从圣域的头顶散开，不管怎么说都是件值得高兴的事。  
　　当然了，加隆如果说要谈恋爱了，撒加也会高兴的。千真万确。  
　　不是说就如同可以放下一个沉重的包裹一样，那样地松一口气，而是可以更加顺理成章地，做某些事了。  
　　  
　　不得不承认，复活之后双子宫的气氛，总是微妙而又尴尬。尽管所有人将信将疑他们是不是已经冰释前嫌，可似乎又确实信赖他们最后一定能和睦如初。  
　　笑话……从一开始，都不曾和睦过，怎么可能会和好如初？  
　　双生子一直是很奇妙的存在。一模一样的外表，举止，行为，甚至思考模式，是不是证明着他们真的只是同一个灵魂栖息在了两个躯壳里？哪怕平时也有些小吵小闹，不伤大雅的争吵辩论，追根到底，也都是因为太了解对方了吧？  
　　如果有人真的当面这么问撒加，撒加都不敢确定自己会冷笑着辩驳，还是随意地一带而过。  
　　都无所谓。因为当事者本人，双生子他们自己，可从来都不是这么认为的。  
　　撒加偶尔会觉得他从来没理解加隆过。  
　　在成为继承圣衣之前，他也曾经致力于保持一致，就如同全世界的人都会说的——是双生子嘛，这样。而当接受圣衣的那一刻，这一切虚伪的伪装都如同镜子一样轻轻粉碎，碎片掉在撒加脚边，每一片都照出他自己的脸，没有一丝加隆的痕迹。  
　　这不是理所当然吗？他本身就是他自己，仅此而已。  
　　虽然他花了他全部模糊的幼年时期，竭尽全力想保持一致，想和加隆的生命线相互重叠，可在那一刹那，所有的幻觉都破碎了。  
　　他曾经以为该是一样的。为什么呢？也许那时候真的相信会有人没有一丝障碍的，全心全意地理解自己，明了自己，和他心意相通。  
　　双生子不就该是这样的存在吗？  
　　可是那一刻，生命轨迹被强硬地更改的那一刻，撒加感受到了巨大的恐慌，他转过身，却看见加隆眼睛中纯粹又干净的欢喜。  
　　这家伙是真的在为自己的兄弟而感觉高兴，哪怕后来教皇宣布他得成为撒加的影子，从此消声觅迹，加隆也没显出什么不开心的情绪来。他只是很单纯地在笑，六七岁的孩子脸上的笑容极富感染力，甚至能传递到其他人身上去，那时候尽管隔着面具，撒加也察觉到教皇很是放松了下来。  
　　可撒加却觉得恐怖，他想他那时候的表情一定很难看，他有在努力地微笑，试图和加隆保持一直，可没有用，他们终究是不同的，怎么可能完全复制另一个人的存在呢？  
　　教皇却误以为他是在紧张，稍稍安慰了几句，撒加也违心地应和了下来，之后教皇便很快离开了，双子宫那么大，却只剩下双生子两人。  
　　那时加隆说要庆贺一下，所以很快就跑开去准备，撒加还留在原地。  
　　也许从那一刻开始，他就一直在原地踏步，从没离开过。  
　　撒加记得很清楚，当时是下午三四点的样子，初夏的日光很好，连空气都是透明且轻盈的。他的手指碰触到了黄金圣衣箱冰凉且坚硬的棱角。那道棱并不锋利，但撒加却有一种被割伤的痛感。  
　　一定是从那个时候开始，他头一次清晰地明了一个词的涵义。  
　　背叛。  
　　不过，话说回来，被自己的幻觉所背叛也是理所应当的事，自欺欺人本身就该是罪有应得的。撒加后来再想起这回事，也会觉得当年的自己幼稚得可笑。本来，从出生的那一刻起，他们就是两个截然不同的人，尽管他们在一起长大，吃着同样的食物，生活在同样的环境中，经受了同样的教育和历练……可他们追根到底还会是两个人，有两个身体，也有两个灵魂。  
　　即使双生子这种奇妙的缘赋予了他们相似的外表，可这又能证明什么？心意相通？那简直就是最可笑的东西。  
　　如果说是后天长期相处的默契，倒可能还有一些。  
　　可究竟是为什么会有这样可笑的错觉呢？  
　　本来就不应该有的。加隆就从未为此苦恼过，他一定是早就明了了这一点，然后也以为撒加也懂……不过这也是种错觉，会以为对方也知道些什么事之类的……  
　　撒加在沙发上翻了个身，转而枕着自己的手臂。  
　　不过不管怎么说，有一点不可置疑。  
　　他和加隆，从最开始，就是完全不同的存在。  
　　也就是说，如果种种双生子的传言若是真实的——要不然怎么会有那么多人相信呢——那么他们从一开始就彻底背叛了彼此，从而长成了完全不同的模样。  
　　这倒也是一种幸运。  
　　撒加如此想到。  
　　  
　　加隆先是回了自己的房间，东摸摸西碰碰地好一会儿后，他又进了厨房。料理台上摆着一篮新鲜的苹果，加隆有点心虚地拿起其中一只颠了颠，接着干脆拿出切板和刀来，洗了三只苹果，干脆利落地把它们切成了水果拼盘。  
　　等加隆端着盘子溜回客厅的时候，却好笑地发现自己紧张的对象无知无觉中已经睡熟了。  
　　轻手轻脚地把果盘放下，加隆又悄咪咪地凑近了撒加。对方蜷着身体脸朝着沙发内侧，熟睡着。笔记本和笔还拿在手中，看样子完全像是发呆的时候不知不觉地睡了过去。加隆半蹲在沙边，有点丧气地发现撒加对他一点警戒心都没有，他也没故意收敛自己的存在和气息，撒加还是睡得很沉的样子。加隆伸出手，先是在半空中停顿了片刻，之后飞快地捏了捏撒加的鼻梁。  
　　还是一点反应都没有。这家伙。  
　　加隆在心里念了他一声，就缓缓站了起来。现在是下午两三点钟，睡个午觉也是无伤大雅。可在沙发上睡着了？有点不像撒加的风格。  
　　他朝四周望了望，单人沙发的椅背上挂着一条咖啡色的毯子。加隆先是把笔记本和笔从撒加的手里抽出来，做这件事的时候他心跳得有点快，可惜什么都没发生。合起本子的时候加隆注意到这只是一个普通的硬壳笔记本，他甚至不小心看了里面一眼，翻开的那页写着一句话：你听见花开的声音了吗？  
　　真不知道这家伙最近在看什么。　　  
　　加隆一边想着，一边走过去取下来毯子，抖抖手就盖在睡着的人身上，接着他又站在原地看着对方，撒加似乎也察觉到了毯子，就翻了个身，可还是没醒。沙发的长度还不够完全容纳他的身高腿长，撒加翻身的时候踢到了沙发的扶手，于是他很随意地把腿稍微伸出了沙发的边界，一副随时可能滚下沙发的样子。  
　　这家伙。  
　　加隆觉得自己总拿他没办法，只能俯下身，一手从他脖颈下穿过，另一手则从他腿弯下穿过，接着一用力，就把人抱了起来。加隆起身的时候又慢又小心，之前铺毯子的时候他不觉得，甚至有故意想要弄醒对方的小心思，但现在，加隆忽然有点口干舌燥起来。  
　　他怀里的分量相当实在，存在感也很强。加隆一边心虚着，一边小心翼翼地朝着撒加的卧室走去。撒加对这一切变化都似乎没有感觉，警戒心已经被梦魇吃掉了，老老实实地窝在加隆的臂弯里，倒是让加隆这短短一两分钟里的担心和紧张全做了白工。  
　　加隆把他放在床上。撒加之前就换了宽松的衣服，窝上沙发的时候也顺便脱了鞋，省的加隆要像对付醉鬼一样给他扒衣服。加隆折身出去又把切好的苹果拿过来，坐在床边上咔嚓咔嚓吃起来。这时候他倒是不紧张了，甚至有点得意忘形起来，一边吃，一边用眼角余光瞄着撒加的反应。  
　　可惜还是没什么反应。加隆有点索然无味。他把果盘放到一边，自己也跟着在床上躺了下来。  
　　加隆轻轻翻过身，和撒加面对着面，不过对方是闭着眼睛的。  
　　啊，也就只有这种时候才像那么一回事。加隆心想着。可究竟像什么他也说不好……只是一个模糊的印象而已。  
　　  
　　仔细思索着，似乎也能够记起来。  
　　大概是很小很小的时候发生的事，年幼到他们影响不了外界的任何事，就算只是天黑下来，房间黑下来，都能让他们觉得恐慌起来。如果在睡眠中忽然惊醒过来，睁开眼身边是黑乎乎的一片，对于他们来说也是件挺可怕的事了。  
　　只不过，那些时候，加隆自有应对的方法。  
　　就像是本能一样，他寻找着身边依旧安静沉睡的气息。那种安静似乎能安慰到他，让他在黑暗中不那么恐惧。  
　　然后呢，他凑得更近一些，伸出手抱住那个给他带来平静的家伙，然后再度沉沉地睡去。  
　　  
　　可是现在就做不到啦。  
　　加隆有点自嘲地歪了歪唇角，他又支起身，看了撒加一眼，就走掉了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　 五  
　　也不知道是幸还是不幸，等撒加睡醒了起来，并没问起下午自己是怎么从沙发转移到床上去的，一派若无其事的样子看得加隆反而觉得有点牙痒痒起来。  
　　不过最后加隆也没吱声，就让这天悄然翻过。  
　　之后也不知道究竟是那天下午发生的谈话，或者是其他什么原因，双子宫的气氛明显又缓和了下来。加隆猜着是因为他和撒加说“他谈恋爱了”的缘故，这让撒加觉得放心下来。这么一想，加隆又觉得忿忿不平，他不过是去谈了个恋爱，这家伙有必要摆出一副刑满释放的轻松模样吗？好好面对他是件很困难的事吗？这两个星期来，每次赶上撒加说笑的时候，加隆就会这么不由自主地想。可另一方面，他自己也感觉有点轻松。毕竟双子宫很大，但却又很空，如果只有他一个人总在这里徘徊的话，总是感觉哪里有点怪怪的。  
　　现在，白天的时候，撒加依旧会去教皇厅帮忙，晚上则会早一点回来吃晚饭。晚饭是加隆负责做，作为交换撒加会做早点，他也偶尔会从双鱼宫带下午茶回来。周末的时候则是安安静静地窝在客厅的沙发上，看看书写写笔记什么的。  
　　平日里加隆也依旧换着法子打发时间，看公文，喝酒，去水瓶宫蹭饭以及看米罗招惹卡妙……或早或晚回到双子宫做饭，或者中午就把饭弄好放在冰箱，在冰箱上贴纸条告诉撒加他今晚会很晚回来……  
　　之类的。好像一夜之间，双子宫就进入了某种和谐融融的世界里。  
　　全他妈的骗鬼。  
　　加隆心想着。要不是每天送到双子宫的公文和人员出入记录与日俱增，他还以为这世界已经提前进入安详的乌托邦了呢。  
　　当然了，这和加隆没多大关系，他该怎么来还是怎么来，眼观鼻鼻观心，不为所动地继续花天酒地，装聋作哑。

　　这次他是后半夜才回去的。  
　　一起去泡吧的米罗等人还得接着向上走，只有加隆一个人穿过了静悄悄的双子宫。从外面经过的时候加隆就刻意望了一眼，撒加的房间是黑着的。他穿过走廊的时候有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感。  
　　之后就看见了从厨房泄出来的暖黄色的光。  
　　加隆走过去，推开半掩的门，撒加坐在餐桌边看东西，加隆进来的时候他正端着杯子喝饮料，注意到了对方的脚步声，撒加放下杯子，对他说，“回来啦。”  
　　加隆哼了声，两手抱臂晃悠进了来。  
　　“去喝酒了吗？”撒加随口问道。  
　　这是显而易见的事。加隆身上有着浓浓的烈性酒的气味，淡淡的水果味和烟熏味。那些气味混合在一起，和厨房里一派宁静温馨的气息格格不入。加隆忽然懊恼自己为什么多事要进了厨房。  
　　可酒精多少让他的脑子不太灵光，加隆拔腿想走，却多余地想找一个借口，可这似乎又不是他的风格……正胡思乱想着，加隆就听见撒加推开椅子站起来的声音。  
　　“先坐一下，我去泡茶。”  
　　撒加拿着他的杯子一并走到流理台前，可能是之前已经烧过了水，加隆就站在原地看他熟练地从柜子里拿出茶包和马克杯，接着不迟疑地端起还冒着细细的热气的热水壶冲泡起醒酒茶来。  
　　这样的情景不是第一次发生。加隆忽然想到，紧跟着的就是一阵口干舌燥。他觉得手心有点热，就把两只手放了下来，转个身拉开椅子，大马金刀地坐下来，手肘支在了桌沿边。  
　　那边撒加的动作很快，一杯茶不出半分钟就泡好了。忽然，加隆提高了嗓音说，“帮我煮杯热可可？”  
　　“好。”  
　　撒加稳稳地回答他，接着转身过来把茶杯放在他手边。  
　　“先喝这个，热可可要稍微等一会儿。”  
　　“好好，我知道。”加隆拿起杯子对他眨眨眼，“这次能不要煮90%的巧克力进去吗？”  
　　“放心，这次是热可可粉。”撒加微笑着说。  
　　“那你那些巧克力呢？”  
　　“上次煮完了。”撒加顿了顿，问他，“怎么？要不要再试一下那种纯度的？”  
　　加隆吞了口茶水，醒酒茶味道很不好，他的表情都不由自主地跟着扭曲了一下，这模样很明显娱乐了撒加，加隆没好气地瞥了眼眼前偷笑的家伙。  
　　“放过我，那还是巧克力吗？”  
　　加隆嘀咕了一声，心道也不想想他上次加了多少块方糖才把味道缓过来。  
　　加隆也不算特别嗜甜，黑巧克力他也觉得无所谓，但可可含量高到90%已经完全脱离甜品的范畴了，那绝对是虐待味觉的保健品。也就是撒加自己煮热可可会弄这种东西。  
　　哦哦，上一次。加隆想道。  
　　“所以这次买了新的热可可粉，挺甜的。”  
　　撒加笑着说了一句，之后转身继续回料理台去弄饮品了。而加隆盯着他的背影，继续想着上一次的事。  
　　  
　　那是挺早之前的事，大概距离现在已经一两个月了。加隆没刻意算过时间，他以为那件事过去的并不久，但现在仔细一琢磨，却忽然发现也已经有一会儿了。  
　　  
　　在那件事发生之前，双子宫的气氛显然是陷进冰点的。加隆自认为没什么和撒加好说，撒加却总一副欲言未绝，有口难言的模样。加隆不太想听他说话，他也不知道要等多久，挨过多少时候才能让撒加觉得放心地把话给吐出来。所以加隆选择了避让。  
　　躲开撒加并不是件难事，特别是才复活的时候整个圣域都是一派兵荒马乱，加隆随便挑两个任务都能躲得这里远远的——可实际上他没这么做，他选择了一种更麻烦的方法。加隆刻意绕开了撒加的行程。  
　　从十几年前开始，加隆闭着眼就能把撒加的日程表倒背如流，就算不时的有意外情况发生，加隆也能完美地规避撒加的行程。这样一来，就算他们两个人是生活在同一片区域下，也几乎可以一面都不见。  
　　要不是每个月十二宫有例会，加隆甚至都想过他是不是这辈子都可以和撒加玩躲猫猫的游戏，你追我藏，没完没了。  
　　当然啦，这估计是种错觉。加隆想起来十多年前的时候他还做不来这种事，十几年后的现在，也说不上多轻车熟路。他不可能永远都不见撒加，只要他们还生活在同一个屋檐下……或者说在圣域里。  
　　撒加刚继承圣衣时，加隆就得开始学着怎么躲着人走。也不用完全地躲，只要别和撒加同一时间出现就可以了，偶尔在外露上一面，就算不刻意地扮演，别人也会乖乖把他和撒加弄混，弄到最后，加隆也奇怪起来，对着镜子或是水面或是一切能倒映出自己的影子来的东西琢磨，他和撒加真的有那么像？  
　　不，这不太可能。加隆想着，也不知道当时是真的做不好完全掩藏自己的行踪这件事，所以总是频频地跟撒加撞到一起，还是蠢蠢欲动的好奇心的驱动，加隆总会有意无意地跟在撒加后面，继而兴致勃勃地观察他做什么。  
　　本来也是，如果没有要外出的任务，留在圣域里的时候加隆简直闲得能生蘑菇。他不想没日没夜地蹲在屋子里看公文，也不想没完没了的冥想修炼，可他又找不到什么有趣的活儿——人总得和其他的人产生点什么关联，才不会觉得彻头彻尾的无聊——后来加隆认为，其实和其他人在一起才是最无聊的。  
　　那几乎是肉眼可见的空无。  
　　一段关系最美妙之处在于它的神秘和莫测，却可惜这世界上绝大多数的人都是一眼望得见底的肤浅。  
　　恶——莫过于肤浅。  
　　可普通的人连恶都称不上。  
　　  
　　那些时候，加隆游走在各色的阴影之中，徘徊在人群的边沿，他的目光随着过往的人儿移动，最后兜兜转转，却总是会回到撒加身上。  
　　最后加隆干脆静下心来，一门心思地追踪和观察这个总是牵扯自己视线的人。  
　　按照常理来说，加隆本该是最了解撒加的人。他们自小就生活在一起，几乎从未分离。他们接受过同样的训练，吃着同样的食物，经历着同样的体验，只有七岁那一年发生的事把他们彻底拆开重组——不，这其实是给予了加隆崭新的机会去进一步接近撒加而已。  
　　之前，他们靠得太近，又太紧密，加隆熟悉他们彼此生命中的每一分每一秒，镜子和水面里的每一厘的模样。可这只能称得上是极细致的了解。  
　　  
　　加隆确实对撒加的神态模样，举止言行了若指掌，可加隆又有时候觉得他从未理解过对方。这是一个奇妙的悖论，尤其是在他开始潜伏在暗处，窥视着撒加的时候开始，加隆尤其这么觉得。  
　　当加隆领悟到这一点的时候，他立即意识到是什么东西让他突然对撒加着迷了。这本不应该，因为他们彼此实在是太熟悉了，熟悉到加隆连想都不用想，就知道撒加的一举一动，可以把他模仿到就算是他们自己也快要分辨不出彼此来的地步。  
　　不过，看，是“快要”。  
　　这代表着一个程度，一个极限。加隆失之毫厘，便彻彻底底和撒加拉开距离。他知道自己永远不会成为撒加，成为他的影子，或是其他什么。  
　　他只会是加隆。永远如此。  
　　对此，加隆也不知道究竟是该更高兴一点，还是更伤心一点。只能说是忧喜参半，所以哭也哭不出来，笑也笑不出来，只能假装自己从没知道过这件事。  
　　  
　　这一切都要归功于——撒加有一个专属于他自己的秘密。  
　　这个秘密让他从双生子纠缠不清的灵魂和生命中坚决地独立出来，让他走向了一条和世俗与常理背道相驰的路，也让他的身影沉到深邃又漆黑的海底里去。  
　　让加隆无可避免地，一头扎进了好奇的深渊。  
　　所有一切的错误，都是从加隆意识到这一点起，轰轰烈烈地上演的。  
　　  
　　不是每个人都能拥有一个秘密。很多人自认为自己是特别的，充满神秘感的，与众不同的，因为他们怀揣着一个神秘的使命，心里藏着一个价值连城的秘密——那其实多半都是错觉，他们的秘密藏得多半不够隐秘，甚至是潦草和漫不经心，叫别的人一眼就能望穿。有些甚至连看都不用看，像是破铜烂铁一样扔在地面，叫人捧着自己的好奇心苦不堪言，躲之不及。  
　　但有些人，他们把秘密埋得很深，很深，再深一点，似乎能一头扎进深渊和混沌中去，然后假装若无其事——或者真的就是一副若无其事的样子，自由自在地微笑。  
　　可是秘密就是秘密，它们散发出甜美诱人的香气，勾引着其他人的好奇心，叫那些好奇心旺盛的家伙整晚整晚地睡不着觉，成天幻想着那个秘密的模样——只要让那些好奇鬼捕捉到了一丝一毫的踪迹。  
　　少年时代的加隆就大概是这个样子的。  
　　双子座不仅比其他星座多出了一倍的人数，它多出了其他星座所没有的，成吨成吨，无可计数的好奇心。  
　　也许当初双子座就是拿好奇心来捏成的，所以他们太乐衷于探索各种各样的世界，不管是天空，大地，抑或是海洋。甚至连人心都逃不开他们好奇的目光。  
　　双子座控制不住他们的好奇心，就如同麻雀控制不住自己的脚。他们知道自己总有一天会因此惹祸上身，却也会侥幸地想着自己可能幸免遇难。  
　　他们专注于挖掘秘密，也尤其擅长这个。若是给全天下的双子座排一个榜单，加隆肯定是名列前茅。  
　　不过再多的好奇心也得有一个施展身手的余地——首先，他们得有一个秘密，其次，则是一个好的，会掩藏秘密的人。  
　　棋逢对手才会惊险刺激。一个好对手，永远比一个好秘密要宝贝得多。  
　　显然，在加隆晋级为挖掘秘密的高手的时候，撒加也不动声色地把自己武装成一个埋宝藏的人。  
　　可惜在圣域的时候，加隆观察对方前前后后那么多年，却硬是没有撬开过撒加心里的保险箱过。他一直徘徊在他心门之外，眼巴巴地看着对方悠哉游哉地挖着坑，或是给坑里填土，却从没机会看看那个坑里埋了个什么。  
　　倒是在很多年里，加隆才突然明白过来，那时候的撒加并非有什么惊人的秘密，也许他有，然后他就漫不经心地把秘密公布于众了——这倒是保持秘密的最好方法，把它大声地说出来，然后他妈的谁也不会信。  
　　撒加那时候早就把他的秘密扔出来，扔在地上，也许还过来过去的时候踩了两脚。这都无所谓。对他而言，秘密本身早就无足轻重，他只是在挖坑，挖坑，向下挖——  
　　然后加隆就像只麻雀一样围着他叽叽喳喳，邪恶地窥视着，趁着撒加转身离开的空档一头钻进那个黑魆魆，深不见底的黑洞里去，却再也爬不上来。  
　　撒加只重复地做一件毫无意义的事，他这种无法让人理解的行为反而被赋予了全部的奥秘，加隆被其引诱，等他回过神来，已经太晚了。他读懂了撒加的秘密，却又好似没读懂，那种感觉像硬生生地从他心里挖走了一块，又像是被人拿着自己的心思打了个死结，从此失魂落魄，魂不守舍，只能围着挖坑的人不停地打转。  
　　加隆就这样被他自己的好奇心给害死了。  
　　永生永世不得超脱，就算再死上一百回，他也会咬牙切齿地记着某个坑死人不偿命的坏家伙。  
　　  
　　加隆晃了晃头，觉得眼前一片天晕地转，好不容易凝了凝神，呆了呆，就连忙把杯子里的茶水给一口气喝干，然后重重地把杯子搁在桌子上。  
　　料理台边传来咕噜噜的水泡声，可能是热可可要热好了。  
　　对了，热可可。  
　　加隆忽然想起来，他之前漫无边际扩散开来的思维倏然集中起来，紧绷着，像是责罚他之前的走神一样。  
　　是的。大概是这样吧。  
　　可加隆对此也没什么办法，他今晚喝了不少的酒，能自己走回来就算他自制力惊人……他酒量很好，酒品也很好，现在他觉得迷糊不代表他会乱说话。他从不这样做。就和撒加一样，他也是个极为擅长保护自己秘密的人。  
　　只是，原本在外面吹冷风的时候，加隆还认为自己足够的清醒。现在他可不这么认为了，他认为自己得赶紧离开这里，而不是多余地叫撒加给他煮饮料。  
　　可是有些时候，有些事总是不可避免的。  
　　  
　　比如说，复活之后，加隆其实也没有那么、那么努力地要避开对方，却总是能刚刚好错过撒加的日程。这并不是因为他从小就学着要隐藏自己，掩盖行踪之类的。更准确来形容，若不是有心相遇，这世界上怎么会有那么多巧合。  
　　又比如说两个多月前，加隆躲了又躲，却还是在夜深人静，最毫无防备的时候和撒加撞了个满怀。  
　　可那又怎么样呢？  
　　人总是会心血来潮地突然做些自己费劲心思也怎么都堪不破的事来。  
　　  
　　比如说在那一晚巧合相遇的时候，莫名其妙地向对方要了一杯饮料，然后又不小心地抱怨了好苦，然后听见了对方下意识地道歉。  
　　也许从那一刻起，加隆就恍然明白过来，他是永远都不可能真的记恨这个家伙的。  
　　就算撒加再过分，就算加隆之前有多生气，最后只要稍微听一听对方的声音，所有的埋怨就像冰消雪融，不复存在。  
　　  
　　于是，双子宫的单方面冷战，就这么轻而易举地被破解了。  
　　看，世界上总有些人，能叫别的人瞻前顾后，犹豫不决，最后兵败如山倒，溃不成军。  
　　加隆输得咬牙切齿，却又心服口服。


	6. Chapter 6

　　六  
　　撒加把煮好的热可可平均分到两只干净的杯子里，然后把奶锅和用过的厨具用水泡上。等他把流理台清理干净之后，才端着两只杯子转过身走到桌边去。  
　　刚刚加隆放下杯子的声音不轻，撒加知道他把醒酒茶喝完了，这时候加隆正老老实实地坐在桌边，拿手撑着脸，很明显地在走神。  
　　撒加把热气腾腾的热可可放在他面前，然后拿走了之前装茶的杯子放到水池里去。  
　　做完这一切，他才重新坐回原来的位置，两手捧着杯子，看着他对面的加隆。  
　　  
　　“想什么呢？”撒加问他。  
　　“我能想什么？”加隆则反问了回来，他反应比平常慢一些，本来该给人以迟钝的感觉，此刻却流露出几分用心不良的蛊惑味道来。  
　　酒精让加隆的嗓音变得很平常不太一样，说话时余音被无意间拉长了，这让撒加有点不适应。  
　　他很可能露出了一个微妙的笑容，这让加隆大为不满地皱起眉来。  
　　加隆啧了一声，把左手放下来，搭在右臂手肘上，微微眯起眼来盯着撒加，说，“你觉得我在想什么呢？”  
　　“你暗恋对象？”  
　　撒加给了一个促狭的答案。  
　　加隆撇了下嘴角，眼神微微动了动。  
　　这是确认的表现。撒加想到，如果对方有心想说谎，那他得一转不转地紧盯着自己。  
　　“谁说我暗恋了来着？”加隆顿了顿之后，说，“明显都是别人暗恋我吧？”  
　　撒加哦了一声。  
　　“你一直在关注我。”加隆笃定地说，口气里透出一种洋洋得意来，“你在好奇，对不对。”  
　　“那又怎么样？”  
　　“不怎么样，不过你好奇是应该的。”加隆学着撒加的样子用两只手端起马克杯，手肘拄在桌面上把杯子举到嘴边的位置，却不是要喝，只是摆出故作神秘的姿态。  
　　他接着不怀好意地描述起来，“离我上次跟你说这个，过了多久？还没到一个月吧？也就两三个星期而已……可你什么都没注意到，没有任何不一样的行踪，传言……什么都没有。”  
　　“那应该有什么吗？”撒加抿了口饮料，若有所指地说，“说不定你早就认识对方，只是我一直不知道而已。”  
　　加隆愣了一下，“哈。这点倒对了。”  
　　“所以你们认识很久了？”  
　　加隆却不说话了，他脸上露出思索的神情。  
　　“所以说，还是你暗恋对方，这点没错吧？”  
　　不承认，不否认，模棱两可。撒加推测着。  
　　“错太多了。”这一点加隆倒是反驳得很痛快，他一改被问到哑口无言的表现，身体放松地靠在椅背上，翘起腿来，脸上有几分炫耀，“应该这么说，对方早就向我表白了，现在明白了吗？”  
　　撒加觉得很好笑，所以他低声笑了出来，被加隆有点不满地瞪了一眼。  
　　“那好吧。”撒加耸耸肩，“那真不知道你为什么还要这么遮遮掩掩的。”  
　　“我怎么遮遮掩掩的了？”  
　　“没有吗？”  
　　率先提起是试探，之后的按兵不动是故布疑阵，在接下来是什么呢？难道还会蹦出个惊喜出来？  
　　撒加想着，就觉得加隆在这件事上真的很自乱阵脚。  
　　不过话说回来，加隆会突然有一天主动提起自己谈恋爱了这件事，本身就很可疑。对于撒加来说，突然有一天回到双子宫发现客厅里多了一人，然后被加隆毫不在乎地告知这是我的恋人／情人／结婚对象……这样不靠谱的发展倒是很可信。  
　　以前从来没见过加隆在感情方面犹豫不决，这家伙太洒脱，洒脱到会被人认为是缺心少肺。  
　　不过也正是这样，所以在对待那个极为特别的人的时候，才会瞻前顾后，犹豫不决吧？  
　　这么想着，却不知道为什么更加想笑了。  
　　另一边的加隆则敏锐地察觉到了什么，意兴阑珊地说，“随便你怎么想，反正都和你无关。”  
　　撒加又长长的哦了一声，愣是拖出三分意味深长。  
　　加隆喝了口饮料，说，“那天只是告诉你一声，就这样。”  
　　“我明白了。”  
　　  
　　撒加毫无置疑的态度又让加隆心里发起毛来，他把这不满付诸于言行，可却丝毫作用都没有。加隆的不满对于撒加来说比不上毛毛雨，甚至连个笑话都不如，这家伙完全是以一种略带宠溺的纵容笑眯眯地注视着加隆的。  
　　加隆被自己的想法恶心了一下，他把热可可放在桌面上，又觉得太可恨，就又拿起杯子喝起来。也许是等了片刻，热可可的温度变得刚刚好，丝绒一样的热巧克力熨过加隆的喉咙，让他觉得舒服了点。加隆莫名地后悔起来。  
　　也许他不该喝酒的，这样他说话的时候会不会变得更可信起来？  
　　是的，是的。所有的喜欢和爱恋都是件很私人的事，只与加隆自己一人有关。  
　　和他喜欢着的另一个人完全无关。  
　　却不知为何加隆又要高兴起来。  
　　  
　　加隆一口气喝了一半的热可可后，带点意犹未尽地叹息，问道，“那也说说你？”  
　　“说我的什么？”  
　　“喜欢的类型啊。”  
　　加隆理直气壮地说着，他对面的撒加却像是完全没考虑过这种问题似的，有点不适应地移开目光。加隆看他的视线微妙地游弋在自己身后的墙上，忽然觉得品尝到了些许胜利的滋味。  
　　他们都是一个模子倒出来的，其他人表示赞同时的脉脉注视，对他们而言不过是坚决的否认。反之亦然。只有手足无措和徘徊迟疑，才能代表他们的不得不承认……  
　　“这种东西并没有什么参考性吧？”撒加反问他。  
　　“谁知道呢？快说。”  
　　“好吧，那安静一点的。”撒加看着加隆的眼睛，玩笑一般地说着。  
　　“你啊，太不认真了。”加隆抗议着，却只能让撒加笑得更深。  
　　过了会儿，撒加说，“难道你也是按着一套标准去挑喜欢的人吗？”  
　　“这怎么可能。”加隆刺刺地笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“好了，快点把剩下的饮料喝掉，要凉了。”  
　　撒加把他自己杯子里的饮料喝干净后，又催促起加隆来。  
　　加隆咂了咂嘴，他一只手拢着只剩一点液体的马克杯，摇晃着。他忽然想让这一夜的静谧更延长一点。  
　　可实际上，他只是拉长了声音，懒洋洋地说了一声，“好的——”  
　　撒加站起来，一手一只杯子，他自己的，和之前装茶水的，走到流理台前，拧开水龙头清理起来。  
　　加隆闷头喝光饮料，晃晃悠悠地走到撒加身后，那一刻，加隆忽然觉得酒精上头，他醉得彻底，一瞬间天旋地转，他不由地扶住流理台的边沿。  
　　加隆愣了愣，手臂却自动伸长着从撒加手臂和身体的缝隙间穿过，想把马克杯扔进水池里去。  
　　水哗哗地流着。撒加默许了加隆的懒惰，从他手里接过杯子来，放在水底下冲着。  
　　然后，撒加微微偏了偏头，轻声道，“晚安。”  
　　有那么一刹那，加隆的脑海里回旋过很多过去的，发黄了的模糊景象。这都怪撒加回头的角度太微妙，太引人遐想……加隆闭了闭眼，最后停留在视网膜上的是年幼时落在脸颊上的吻。  
　　轻若点水，温柔而模糊。一如醉意。  
　　  
　　“晚安。”  
　　加隆慢了三拍后，回答道。  
　　回答的同时，加隆觉得撒加话里有话，可他不想等，于是拖着步子走去厨房。  
　　待他走到门口的时候，水声停了，这个灯光昏黄的厨房一瞬间掉进了寂静之间。错乱的感官似乎能连对方的心跳呼吸都听得清清楚楚。  
　　撒加最后还是问了出来。  
　　他像是不经意提起那样，用羽毛飘落般轻盈的声音和从容语调问道：  
　　“那个人，对你好吗？”  
　　  
　　“好啊。”  
　　一点都不好。  
　　加隆扶住门框，他努力不攥紧拳头，他深吸了口气，放松着笑着说，“比你对我好……好很多倍。”  
　　说过很多好听的话，做过很多漂亮的事，对他却是个不折不扣的混蛋。  
　　  
　　“嗯，那我就放心了。”  
　　　　  
　　他的梦境中常有一个意象，那就是一棵茂密的树。  
　　树很高大，绿叶葱茏，树干也是几个人合抱都抱不住的围度。  
　　那是棵很古老的树，只是生长在了不适宜的地方。  
　　树生长在了地下的溶洞里，这里没有阳光，只有一团团昏暗的浮光。大块大块的石头从洞顶落下来，打得圣衣哐哐作响。他却仍愣在原地，呆呆地注视着那一棵树。  
　　他隐约知道自己来的不是时候，因为树还没有开花。  
　　但他不能等下去了。他感觉到手腕上传来一股大力，他踉踉跄跄地被艾俄罗斯拉走，但目光仍旧牢牢地黏在那棵树上。  
　　有人隐隐约约地对他说话……  
　　  
　　清晨梦醒之时，撒加又小憩了片刻后，才缓缓地睁开眼。今天该他轮休，加隆昨天又跑去喝酒，此刻也应该还在睡……撒加用手挡住了窗帘的缝隙中漏出来的阳光，想着自己应该换个帘子。  
　　现在他不用着急去洗漱更衣，也不用担心做早餐的事，也许他可以先冲个澡，然后喝杯咖啡。  
　　撒加这么想着，他又觉得自己很快会把这些漫无边际漂浮着的想法统统忘干净。  
　　这很正常。他想着，赤脚下床，走到墙边的矮柜边，随意地翻开那上面的笔记本。  
　　那上面又多了一句写得歪歪斜斜的话：  
　　——我看见了果实正在生长。


	7. Chapter 7

　　七  
　　待加隆睡醒时已经日上三竿。外面太阳光刺得人眼睛都疼，加隆硬生生被太阳晒醒。他像条死鱼一样直挺挺地倒在床上，眯着眼睛侧着头想把脸埋进被褥和枕头里，过了好半天他才摆脱了脑子里的嗡嗡响声，翻个身，把自己的思绪揪出来，回想着昨晚的情景。  
　　又是半天，加隆才揉揉脸爬起来。昨夜的印象模糊得像团揉碎了又浸了水的纸巾，反复琢磨也没想起什么有用的，也不知道自己昨晚回了房后又做了什么。他抬起头，茫然地扫视四周，加隆只能确认自己酒品很好，没耍疯，屋子一点都不乱。  
　　唯一倒霉的只有他的床，和床上的被子枕头。昨晚加隆只脱了鞋，衣服也没换就倒在了床上，也不知道做了些什么，此刻他目光所及之处一片狼藉。加隆翘起一条腿摸了摸下巴，认为昨晚自己应当是失眠了，所以半醉半醒的时候，翻来覆去把床搅得一团糟。  
　　幸好现在他自己单独住一房间，撒加没事也不会进来找他，要不然这幅惨状给别人看了去……算了，也不会怎么样。  
　　接着加隆认命地爬起来，把皱巴巴的衣服扒下来，扔进衣筐，又拿了干净的就进浴室冲澡。洗过澡后他脑子彻底清醒过来，刚刚睡醒时那点朦胧睡意和说不清道不明的奇怪情愫都消散得无影无踪。加隆又趁着这时候换了床单被褥枕套，把脏的统统都丢走，最后把衣筐拎到洗衣间去。  
　　之后加隆便去厨房觅食。  
　　  
　　撒加早起时做过饭，给加隆留了一份放在流理台上，还写了一张条子，说他今天要去教皇厅帮忙。  
　　加隆看了那条子两遍，就把它塞进了衣兜。  
　　此刻已经过了下午一点，撒加做的煎蛋和培根早就凉透了。加隆懒得热，叼起一只苹果就去水瓶宫蹭饭。今天周末，此时正好该是卡妙做饭的时间，可等加隆一进去，水瓶宫冷清得像没有人气，只有卡妙一个人坐在餐厅里看报纸。  
　　“米罗呢？”  
　　加隆先打了个招呼，然后如此问道。  
　　卡妙先把报纸折好，放在桌上，起身对他说，“临时外派的任务，出去了。”他显然明白加隆这个点是来做什么的，就把放在桌上的报纸朝加隆那边推了推，示意他看，之后就转身进了厨房。  
　　厨房里飘出浓郁的芝士的香味，加隆心情很好地入座，伸长手抓过报纸来看。只见报纸上报道着近期欧洲多处地带出现大规模集体致幻事件，不少人称看见了顶天立地般的巨树，巨树枝繁叶茂，葱茏绿叶足足挡住了大半边天空；有的人称看见了数条蛇一样的恶龙在空中盘旋；也有的人说是看见了大量篝火，雕塑，葡萄藤，和无数妇人在醉饮狂欢；还有人说没看见什么奇异的景象，只是闻到了浓郁而甜蜜的花香……  
　　各色说法五花八门，引人发笑。  
　　加隆弯起手指在桌面上轻轻地敲了敲，联想起最近圣域里的事，不由地翘起嘴角。  
　　这时卡妙端着盘子出来，放在加隆和自己的座位前，之后落座吃起来。  
　　“有意思。”加隆拿起刀叉，切割起食物来，“最近不少人都被派到那边去了吧？穆，迪斯，沙加，修罗，阿布罗迪，现在还要再加上米罗，半个圣域的人都在那边了。”  
　　“还有撒加。”卡妙补充道。  
　　加隆抬头盯着他。  
　　卡妙又说道，“米罗和撒加一起走的。”  
　　“什么时候？”  
　　“早上。”  
　　“他可没和我说。”加隆隐约觉得不对，就算是临时的外派任务，双子宫也要留记录的，撒加既然是先和米罗汇合，再出去，那么他肯定要路经双子宫，随手写上一笔应该也没问题，或者是过后由教皇厅补发任命书，再由杂兵或是随从填写记录……  
　　不过复活以来，双子宫只有负责打扫的杂兵随从，一切其余事务绝大部分都是由加隆来办的，撒加只负责填写他那部分的记录。  
　　可是加隆出门时翻看过记录，没有撒加临时外派这一条——有点可疑。  
　　加隆不动声色地询问，“那他们有没有说大概多久回来？”  
　　卡妙摇头，“米罗随便收拾了两件衣服就走了，走不了几天。”说完他就直直地看了加隆一会儿，这才低下头切了一块蔬菜放在嘴里嚼。  
　　过了会儿，卡妙又说，“但阿布罗迪他们也很久没回来了。”  
　　“这倒也是。”  
　　加隆点点头。之前那些人一个个被调出圣域的时候用的都是不一样的借口，可现在回想起来，就觉得可疑。那时候他们临走之时都是风平浪静的气氛，所以慢慢地，圣域里人越来越少也没怎么觉得奇怪。  
　　话说回来，米罗和撒加这一出，很可能是最近唯一一份临时任命的任务呢。  
　　  
　　吃过饭后，加隆继续往山上走，他到教皇厅的时间刚刚好，正巧碰上艾俄洛斯从办公室里溜达出来倒咖啡。  
　　注意到加隆的时候，艾俄洛斯愣了一下，然后笑着说，“真难得会在不是例会的时候在这里碰见你。”  
　　加隆瞅了瞅他手里拿着两只咖啡杯，促狭地笑起来，“哟，急需咖啡因吗？”  
　　“那当然……”艾俄洛斯慢吞吞地说，“所以说倒霉啊，周末也要被抓来上班。”他耸耸肩，“不过，这一杯是给艾欧的。”  
　　“压榨劳动力啊。”  
　　“要不换你过来顶班？”  
　　“你敢？”  
　　“那必然不敢。”  
　　两个人在咖啡机前斗嘴的时候，两杯咖啡就接好了。艾俄洛斯把给艾欧的那一杯放到一旁，端着自己的那杯吹了吹气，然后老气横秋地叹了口气。  
　　加隆把手插进衣兜里，指尖似乎碰到了什么东西，他愣了愣，然后漫不经心地问道：  
　　“这么忙的话，那你还把撒加给派出去干嘛？”  
　　“我哪敢？”艾俄洛斯啜了一口咖啡，随口答道。顿时，他和加隆都顿了一下。  
　　加隆意味深长地嗯了一声。  
　　艾俄洛斯露出一脸不妙了的神情，咖啡也不喝了，“别告诉我撒加离开圣域了。”  
　　“卡妙说他和米罗一起走的。”  
　　“好吧……我就知道。”  
　　艾俄洛斯端起两杯咖啡带着加隆回到办公室，里面坐着翻文件的艾欧抬头一看加隆来了也跟着露出迷惑的表情，下意识地打了声招呼要站起来。  
　　艾俄洛斯就问艾欧里亚，“早上的时候，你看见撒加了对吧？”  
　　“他看了眼文件就走了。”  
　　“那你还记得他看得是哪一份吗？”  
　　“关于人口失踪那份吧。”艾欧里亚走到艾俄洛斯的桌子边，从一摞文件里翻了翻，挑出一份来，“欧洲近期失踪人口的数量有快速上涨的趋势。实际而言，这种趋势在三个月之前就出现了。”  
　　很好，三个月之前。加隆想着，他们这群人复活也不过是三个月之前的事。  
　　艾欧里亚看了眼艾俄洛斯，对方示意他接着说，于是他继续概括道，“但最早的失踪者都是些罪犯，逃犯，或者穷凶极恶，作恶多端的人，所以当这些人消失的时候，都没有引起多大动静。直至近期，有更多的人走失了，这才开始引起一些注意。”  
　　艾欧里亚顿了顿，“有人目击到这些失踪者最后出现的地方，就是出现集体致幻现象的地方。”话说完，他合上了文件，问艾俄洛斯和加隆，“出什么事了吗？”  
　　加隆看了看艾欧里亚，转过头对艾俄洛斯说，“要是我的话，我就把艾欧里亚和米罗凑一对儿送过去，也不会把最适合压榨的劳动力给放走。”  
　　“正好是轮到艾欧过来执勤，好吧？”艾俄洛斯摊了摊手，“今天换撒加轮休，没什么事我肯定不会把他叫过来的。当然了，他要是关心公务，早上过来看份文件的话，我也不会觉得很奇怪就是了。”  
　　“那米罗是怎么回事？”  
　　加隆调开了话题。  
　　艾俄洛斯沉思了片刻后，对着加隆做了个请入座的手势，就绕过办公桌到自己的座位上。等他再抬头，看见加隆还戳在那不动弹，两只手抱在胸前一副等他好戏的模样，表情就有点无奈了。  
　　“此事说来话长。”  
　　艾俄洛斯转头让自己看起来仍然一头雾水的弟弟先坐下来。  
　　艾欧里亚不明所以地板着后背直挺挺坐下来，两只手还放在膝盖上，看得加隆有点想笑。  
　　“你注意到了吧，从两个多月起开始到现在，很多人都被外派出去。”艾俄洛斯提了一句。  
　　加隆点点头。另一边艾欧里亚也精神起来，仔细听着他们俩人的对话。  
　　“虽然说是不同的任务，去的也是不同的地点……但实际上，他们最后应该都到达了同样的目的地，或者说即将抵达那个地方。”  
　　“很好，那看来你知道那个地方是怎么回事。”  
　　“不，我不知道。”  
　　艾俄洛斯回答只肯定，让加隆和艾欧里亚都吃了一惊。  
　　加隆有点烦躁地把重心在左右脚上来回换了换，但他表面上仍然是滴水不漏的，他沉默了片刻后，摊开一只手，问，“那你还这么冷静？”  
　　艾俄洛斯则平静地回答他：  
　　“那是因为除了保持冷静之外，我一无可做。”  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　 八  
　　艾俄洛斯和加隆的对话已经把艾欧里亚给彻底弄晕了，他不得不打出一个暂停的手势，生硬地插入了话题，“所以说，你们到底在说什么？这究竟怎么回事？”艾欧里亚顿了顿，又问道，“这和撒加又有什么关系？”  
　　“好问题。”加隆微笑着说，“要不要试着来回答一下？”  
　　“简单点来说，现在出现了一种很麻烦的局势。这不是什么敌袭，很可能我们从始至终都可能找不到任何一个敌人。整个事件发展至今，也没有叫人感觉到什么恶意，只是……非常的莫名其妙——这种感觉更多一点。那些失踪的人对于我们来说，确实是消失不见了，可对于另外一些人来说，他们却还存在，而且似乎还活得好好的。”  
　　艾俄洛斯不舒服地皱了皱眉，“好吧，让我们来从头看一下这些事是怎么发展的。”他一边说着，一边拿起笔记本，翻了开来，像是在找什么。  
　　加隆忽然想起撒加也有一个笔记本来着，不知道他会在上面都写些什么。  
　　  
　　过了会儿，艾俄洛斯开始叙述起来：“从三个月前起，世界各地就开始出现了比以往更多的奇异事件。在被真正确认之前，我们一直以为是这是圣战引起的冥府开放，让魔怪逃到人间而导致的。不过这些奇异事件并没有带来很大的危害，他们的影响充其量是让报纸多了些娱乐新闻而已。”  
　　说到这里，艾俄洛斯耸了耸肩。不过，他的表情很快严肃起来，“对此，圣域调派了人手去处理这些事。绝大部分事件确实有魔怪和鬼魂在作怪，可欧洲这边的情况却不一样。准确来形容，发生在这里的这些事更像是人们的恶作剧。当我们的人马抵达那边时，并没有发现任何的不妥，但那里的人依旧坚持看见了奇异的景象，发生了奇怪的事之类的。”  
　　”所以是幻觉么？”  
　　加隆意味不明地说了声，艾俄洛斯没理他，继续说，“最后我们的人只能无功而返。前去调查的人当中有一名擅长精神力的战士，他是这么对我汇报的。”  
　　艾俄洛斯清了清嗓子，眼睛直直盯着笔记，说，“也许，对于那些人来说，他们的确看见了我们所看不见的世界。这一切奇异事件对他们而言并非虚假，只是以我们的角度并不能看见而已。那是只属于少数的人的真实。”  
　　  
　　“有意思。”加隆说，“所以你后来就让穆他们去调查这些人和事。”  
　　艾俄洛斯点点头，“后来的调查结果也证明了这一点，穆他们的确注意到了一些非同寻常的东西，或者说是线索，然后就顺着那条线慢慢地查了下去。沙加和迪斯那边也差不多。”  
　　“那修罗和阿布罗狄是怎么回事？”  
　　“是撒加建议让他们去的。”艾俄洛斯回答，“出乎意料的是，他们两个人似乎也追踪到了某条线索上去。”  
　　加隆思索了片刻，又问，“你一直在说某条线索，东西之类的，他们到底发现了什么？”  
　　艾俄洛斯露出个微妙的表情，像是有点无奈，又像是觉得好笑，“大概是直觉，感知，或者干脆说召唤之类的。”他这么说。  
　　艾欧里亚插了进来，“难道他们也看见了那些……当地人看到的幻觉之类的了？”  
　　“有点像。”艾俄洛斯点点头，“但没当地人那么严重。给我的感觉更像是一些预感之类的，就像每届圣战爆发之前，都会出现异象……这样的预感。可实际而言，他们的调查直至如今也没有得出任何确切的结果，他们只是不断地在跟进……一些东西。”  
　　艾俄洛斯打了个手势，“说不清楚的东西。大概只有等那些奇异的东西浮出水面之时，我们才知道那究竟是什么。”  
　　  
　　“所以追根到底，还是什么都不清楚。”加隆总结道，艾俄洛斯只能无奈又附和地点点头。  
　　“好吧，那就这样好了。”  
　　加隆在心底盘算了一番后，就和两人道别，离开了教皇厅。  
　　  
　　艾欧里亚从窗户那目送加隆远去，直至对方的背影在台阶那消失不见，他才回过头来，看向艾俄洛斯。  
　　艾俄洛斯正端着杯子灌咖啡，一脸头疼的神情。  
　　艾欧里亚小心地叫了他一声，唤起了艾俄洛斯的注意力。  
　　“哥哥有什么事瞒着加隆吧？”  
　　“答对了。”艾俄洛斯放下杯子回答，摊了摊手，“可惜没有奖励。”  
　　“……为什么要瞒着他？”  
　　对刚刚打哑谜一般的对话，艾欧里亚依旧百思不得其解，充其量只能得出外派的人都陷进一个奇妙的迷局当中去了——这样的一个结论。他也像刚刚艾俄洛斯所说的那样，对这一切都感觉不到恶意，却还是会隐隐有些不安。  
　　这让艾欧里亚本能地觉得矛盾，却又挑不出哪里有问题来。或者更准确来说，因为他知道的太少了，所以哪里都是问题。  
　　  
　　“任性鬼一号离家出走了，任性鬼二号当然要出来折腾……”艾俄洛斯小声嘀咕了一句，之后又忽然一本正经地说起来，“好吧，大概十五，十六年前，这样的情形我和撒加也曾经遇见过。”  
　　艾欧里亚惊讶道，“你不是刚刚说对这一切一无所知吗？”  
　　“我确实对这一切一无所知，这和我曾有过相似的经历并不矛盾。”  
　　“这听起来就奇怪。”  
　　“没错，整件事情就是这么奇怪。当年我们奉命调查一些集体致幻现象，当地人说那不是幻觉是真实的，我当时不相信这一点，直到……”  
　　艾俄洛斯故意停顿了片刻，吊足了胃口之后才在艾欧里亚充满谴责的目光下继续说，“嗯，我们根据那些出现幻觉的人的描述，进入一处洞穴里查看。那洞穴很深，很长，当时我们借着小宇宙的光芒一直往里面走。洞穴入口是窄的，后来越走越宽，又忽然收窄，我只能觉得那时候我们一直在向下走，却始终到达不了尽头。”  
　　“你想想看，那已经不能再叫一个洞穴了，应该是一条隧道，或者相似的其他的东西。它非常的长，长到我以为我们走了两三个钟头都没有到头，甚至不知道它通向什么地方。那隧道看上去并非是人工挖掘的，但四周却没有动物或者植物生存过的痕迹，这一切都显得太干净，太可疑了。”  
　　“等等。”艾欧里亚问道，“你说你们在里面走了两三个小时这么久？以你们的脚程，就算慢走，恐怕也要走出十来公里去了，你都不觉得哪里不对吗？”  
　　“就是哪里都不对。”艾俄洛斯笑着回答，“那个洞穴，或者说是隧道，到处都不对劲。可偏偏我们刚进去的时候就没有任何异样的感觉，只是稍微有点不安。你看，一个黑漆漆，不知深浅，通往不知名地方的洞穴，谁都会觉得不安心吧？更何况说不定里面还有些什么更奇怪东西。”  
　　  
　　“在进去前，我们站在洞穴的入口处听风，从洞穴深处微微传出风来，这说明这个洞是通往哪里的。而且风里面没有异味，所以也应该没有野兽之类在这里安家，洞口也很干净……这大概是最惹人生疑的地方了，当时我和撒加都怀疑是有人藏在洞里面作祟，所以才叫很多人产生了幻觉。”  
　　“就抱着这样的想法，我们两个人全副武装，戒备着走进洞穴里去。那时候撒加走在前面，我跟在后面，一路过来，借着圣衣发出的光缓缓地走。隧道里面的地面不算平坦，也没有人行走过的痕迹，一切都是天然的。但又觉得怎么可能会天然形成一条适合两人同行的，干净的隧道呢？”  
　　“那条隧道，我们走了很久也没有抵达尽头。这一路走来，也没有看见任何的分岔路，我们也不说话，就警惕地往前走，也许是因为太全神贯注，所以等我回过神来，这才发现已经走了两三个小时那么久。”  
　　“这样听上去你可不像你自己说的没那么警惕。”艾欧里亚嘟囔了一句。  
　　“这样说也没错。”艾俄洛斯点点头。  
　　“所以说，你以为经过了那么长的时间，其实是一种错觉吧？”  
　　“说不定就是这样。”艾俄洛斯说，“不过，你想想看，一条没有分叉口的又长又深的天然隧道，怎么想都不太可能吧？当时我就觉得这可能是幻觉。我刚这么琢磨，忽然走在最前面的撒加就站住了。他站在原地等了等我。我靠近后，他就指着一端对我说，‘是这了吧’。”  
　　  
　　“是哪了？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　艾俄洛斯却直接往下讲，“当时我就特别吃惊，虽然我是殿后的，但前面的状况我也一直很关注。而且我自认为自己眼力不错，可当时我却完全没有发现——直到撒加指给我看的时候，我才注意到。那是我们走了这么久来，第一次遇见的隧道分岔的地方。”  
　　艾俄洛斯这才回答艾欧里亚的问题，“那个分叉点应该是我们此行的目的地了，风是从那里面吹出来的。很可笑，当时我根本就没注意到风向什么时候变了。”  
　　虽然这么自嘲着，艾俄洛斯的表情却有点耐人寻味。  
　　也是，就算再不小心，风向的变化也不应该会感觉错的。艾欧里亚这么想着，马上意识到艾俄洛斯当时已经发现了这条隧道的不妙之处。  
　　于是他摒息听着接下来的故事。  
　　  
　　“撒加问我要不要进去看看。那个分叉路，与其说是一条路，倒不如说是另外一个洞口。洞里面黑乎乎的一团，只能感觉到微弱的风从里面吹出来。风里没有味道，风吹拂的频率和力道也没有藏着什么奇怪的变化，所以里面应当是安全的……或者有敌人在里面埋伏着。”  
　　“我当时点了点头，就说‘那就进去吧’。接下来依旧是撒加负责打前阵。洞口离地大概有半米高，撒加扶住洞口的边缘，很小心地跨上洞口，弯着腰往里面走。我在后面跟着进去。走了没两步，空间就宽敞起来，里面似乎有光冒出来。”  
　　“我以为是终于要重新回到了地面，正想说话的时候却发现撒加加紧了脚步，我只能跟上去，很快，他又猛地站住了，像是看见了什么东西。我紧紧站在他身后，却只能看见隐约的一点光，其余什么都看不见。我又看了一眼撒加，他的表情像看见了什么超乎寻常的东西，我觉得不对就想绕到他前面去看，却被撒加推了一把。”  
　　“我对他没有防备，脚还没迈出去就被他一胳膊扫到身后去了。接着他好像说了一句什么，就在他说这话的时候，我又听见小石块滚落，掉进深坑里的声音，就从我们身前传来。也就是三五秒的样子，这隧道就开始摇晃起来，大量的碎石沙土撒下来，砸在身上。我看情况不好，就想先撤退，可撒加还站在那，我只好拉起他赶紧跑。”  
　　艾欧里亚问，“那撒加说的是什么？”  
　　“我不知道。”艾俄洛斯露出遗憾的表情，“当时没听清，后来再问，撒加就说我听错了，他当时一句话都没说。”  
　　“那好吧，这也是没有办法的事。”艾欧里亚顿了顿说，“那接下来呢，你们就这么出去了。”  
　　“对，我们就这么出去了。”艾俄洛斯笑了笑后，说，“但神奇的是，进来时走了这么久，出去得倒是很快。我们跑了有两三分钟就见着了光，接着就很快跑出去了。等我们站在太阳下的时候，再回头看，洞穴里轰隆隆的声音已经停了，我们再进去检查，这洞穴深处被埋得死死的，或者说，这洞穴本来就差不多这么深。这里从来都没出现过一条深邃不见底的隧道过。”  
　　  
　　艾欧里亚抽了口气，“这到底是怎么回事？都是假的吗？”  
　　“这也说不定。”艾俄洛斯说，“再去问当地人，他们说的话就完全不一样，就像是我们从头到尾都搞错了。你说怪不怪？最后我们只能在报告书上写：意外破除了致幻的根源，任务完成。这样。”  
　　“这个任务简直没头没尾。”  
　　好半天，艾欧里亚才憋出了这么一句评论。  
　　“谁说不是呢。”  
　　“那，那你问过撒加当时看见了什么吗？”  
　　“问了吧？”艾俄洛斯不确定地说，“他回答说树……之类的。”说完他耸耸肩。  
　　“树？”艾欧里亚反问着，“就是那种特别高大的树，和之前欧洲传来的情报上写的，有人看见的幻觉的那样的大树？”  
　　“这你得去问撒加。”  
　　“我可不信你没问过。”  
　　“好吧，我问过了。”艾俄洛斯摇了摇空了的咖啡杯，说，“撒加说不记得有这么一回事了。”  
　　“那任务记录呢？”  
　　“找不着。”  
　　“找过其他的有可能知道这件事的人吗？”  
　　“试着找过……但我想是没有了。就算在当时，这也不是什么值得一提的任务，那个时候就没什么人谈论它。”  
　　“报纸总会报道过吧。”  
　　“哈哈，这还真没有过。当时就没有，这点我很确定。”艾俄洛斯端着杯子站起来，走到艾欧里亚身前，看了看对方一口没动的咖啡，问道，“要不要我再帮你续一杯？这杯看上去已经凉透了。”  
　　“不，不用了。”艾欧里亚连忙摇头，又问，“那岂不是当年的事完全就查无对证，根本就没法证明发没发生过？”  
　　“不错，就是没办法证明。”艾俄洛斯笑着说，“还有别的问题吗？”  
　　“你就一点都不……”艾欧里亚卡了壳，不知道说什么好，他比划着，“就不在乎？”  
　　“我们经历过的乱七八糟的事总归有一打半打了，这没什么可在乎的。”  
　　艾俄洛斯端着杯子往外走，“好啦，这个故事就到此为止吧，你就随便听听就好了，说不定这都是我做梦梦见的呢。”  
　　  
　　“这也太夸张了吧……你不会真的在编故事吧？”  
　　就算已经出了门，艾俄洛斯还能隐约听见艾欧里亚的念叨，他不由地笑了笑了。  
　　要是这一切真的都是梦就好了。艾俄洛斯不禁想到，可惜这不是。  
　　这一切都是真实的。他想着，只不过是没有证据能够证明的真实。  
　　艾俄洛斯刚刚还有一件事瞒着艾欧里亚没讲。  
　　这次应该说是蒙骗了对方——其实他还记得当时撒加说了什么。  
　　当时乱石砂土如倾盆雨下，艾俄洛斯站在撒加的身边，余光瞥见对方昏暗之中仍然轻轻微笑：  
　　  
　　“原来如此。”  
　　撒加低声如是说道。


	9. Chapter 9

　　九  
　　加隆从教皇厅出来后直接回到了双子宫。  
　　双子宫还是那副老样子，和他刚刚出门时的状态没什么两样。静谧，安和。阴影和阳光分界的地带隐隐有透明的东西缓缓流过，让人穿过它们时会不经意间会打一个寒颤，猛地回头会以为有人在远处静静地注视着自己。  
　　  
　　加隆的脚步在双子宫的大门口停留了片刻，他眯起眼来，抬头看了看双子星座的符号。下午三四点钟的日光依然耀眼，他很快就低下头来，安安静静地快步进了双子宫。  
　　加隆首先在客厅转了一圈。沙发，茶几，书柜……没有任何一样东西显出主人离去后的冷清样子来，一切都还是好好的。细微的灰尘在日光下安详地游弋飞舞，就和加隆刚刚从海界回来时那样。  
　　  
　　只不过那时是夜晚，双子宫只是例行惯例的在过往的大厅中点了灯和火烛，其余的地方皆是一片黑暗。加隆从火烛和灯光交织出的阴影中默然前行，他穿过大厅，转进了偏殿——客厅。他走过去，走到窗台边拉开厚重的帘子，银白如水的月光流淌了进来。  
　　加隆回过头去，朦胧的月光下这客厅一如十几年未曾变化，他转过身之时，耳畔忽然响起熟悉的脚步声来，仿佛能看见曾经少年的幻影。  
　　实际而言，当时加隆只是恍惚了片刻，他很快认识到着淡淡的月光不足以照亮整间客厅，他目光所及之处依旧是朦胧而模糊的昏沉黑暗。这个属于过往的世界似乎在无声地控诉着什么……加隆听不清楚它的话，他只是径直穿过客厅，穿过走廊……他在撒加曾经的卧室门前停了一会儿，如同有一种不知名的力量强迫他停在这里。  
　　那时候他连头也不转，就接着往前走……  
　　  
　　三个月前，他们搬回这里来住的时候好好做了大扫除。  
　　其实这也不需要他们多打扫，客厅厨房之类的地方总有侍从在收拾整理的，所以大多数时间都保持着干净整洁。他们所需要做的只是把一些零零碎碎的日常用品带进来，放到它们应该在的地方。  
　　也许唯一需要好好收拾的东西只有他们自己的卧室。不过当时十二宫之战之后，各个宫也被好好的打扫了一遍……当然目的为何就不言而喻。加隆在海界的时候还莫名的生气了半天——虽然并不想这么承认，但收拾遗物这种东西还是由对方最亲近的人来做最合适吧？  
　　可下一刻加隆又想起来，自己之于某个人，所有人，甚至这个世界来说……什么都不是。  
　　他并不曾真正的存在过。  
　　从始至终，一如如此。  
　　艾俄洛斯说得那些乱七八糟的东西，加隆莫名地很有感触，想必撒加亦然。  
　　  
　　不过现在不是想这个的时候，加隆得首先弄明白，撒加隐瞒着各色人马独自行动，是为了什么。  
　　对此，加隆有一种很坏的预感。而另一边，他又不想承认地是，这种预感常常很灵。  
　　加隆顿时气闷。他一直，一直以来，都不想再和撒加玩这种你猜你猜你猜猜的游戏了，可偏偏的——偏偏他又陷入到这种困境里来。由这一点来看，加隆不得不认输。可能他早就一败涂地，最后只能想方设法，咬牙切齿地跟着撒加的节奏来走……  
　　客厅里没什么有用的线索，其余地方也是一样。加隆最后停在撒加的卧室门口前，他迟疑了一会儿，才试着去拧撒加卧室的房门。加隆并不是没进入过撒加的房间，实际上，他进来的次数还不少。那房间里的东西加隆不说是一清二楚，但也十分地了解。平时他进这间房间也不会感觉冒犯了什么，但现在就是不一样——加隆很深刻地认识到此时撒加不在这里。  
　　——他还会回来吗？  
　　  
　　思考总是非常无用的事。加隆深吸了口气推开门，房间里的摆设简单，色调温暖，床铺和桌面都收拾得很整洁，没有四处乱放的零碎物件，可以拍个照发给杂志去评选十大最佳卧室布局之类的。  
　　但好在这间房间平时是住人的，就算收拾得再干净，也能看得出一丝人气来。加隆走到窗户边，这房间唯一的败笔就是那窗帘。撒加早晨离开时开了窗，风吹得窗帘不停地晃动。由此来看，撒加的出走是临时的决定。加隆走过去，撩开它，看见窗台上放着笔和笔记本——正是这三个月来，撒加一直在用的那个。  
　　曾经加隆猜测那是日记，工作笔记，日程记录之类的东西……撒加有记日记的习惯，过往的回忆中常常有他坐在餐厅或大厅里写东西的印象。撒加并不是长篇大论地在写，可能只是匆匆记下几个句子而已，加隆常看他写不过一两分钟就放下纸笔，把本子往桌子上一放，就去做别的。  
　　翻看对方的笔记这种事加隆也曾经做过。当然那些内容也没什么好看的。别人的日记是通往秘密的幽幽小径，撒加的那简直是扼杀好奇心的武器。加隆回忆不起对方曾经记过的内容，但可以从自己固有的情感来看，那必定是非常，非常，无聊的东西。  
　　一边随意地想着，加隆拿着那笔记坐下来，接着打开看起来。  
　　笔记的头几页是空白的。翻过将近四分之一的页数后，才出现了第一行字：  
　　  
　　“续上。  
　　一如（涂改）所说过的，一切如实发生。  
　　我会继续寻找答案。或许问题依旧无法被回答，或许会出现更多的问题，或许一切又将戛然而止，无疾而终。  
　　但这都将会被谅解。  
　　若想（涂改），必须将目光放得很远，很远，再远一点。只有这样才能看得清全部始终。”  
　　  
　　很好，又是一个谜题。加隆如此想到，于是他接着翻下去。  
　　撒加的笔记记得很没有条理，东一句，西一句，有时候是认真地在写，有时候又是寥寥草草一笔带过，有时候又涂涂改改……搞得加隆很想给他买涂改液或者劝他以后拿铅笔写字，一些纸面和句子实在是被改得支离破碎，惨不忍睹。  
　　接下来出现了一些莫名其妙的描述：  
　　“确认。”  
　　“续上。那个问题我一直在期待答案。”  
　　“续上。这是不同寻常的现象。”  
　　接下来的是对欧洲发生的怪事的简单描述，和对此的应对方案的思考。撒加在此批注：这种奇异现象应该不只是擅长精神力的人才会注意到，其他的人，（涂改），也可能因为具备某些特质可以观察到，甚至可以看到更多的东西……  
　　撒加的笔记并不完整，也没有什么条例，像是他一边写着，还有另一个人紧跟其后在涂涂改改。这感觉让加隆心中一凛，他不由地更加关注起来。而后不久，几句描述性的语言让加隆打起精神来：  
　　  
　　“我看见种子发芽。”  
　　“我看见树木生长。”  
　　“我听见花开的声音。”  
　　“我看见了果实正在生长。”  
　　  
　　撒加的笔记以这一句话为告终：  
　　“续上。我想我找到了一切的源点。此话题到此为止。”  
　　  
　　复活以来，撒加就恨不得没踏出过圣域一步，即使离开，也只是到山下去，没走出过很远。他们复活的时候是夏天，已经过了草木发芽的时间了，而且再说了，短短三个月内，从发芽成长，到开花结果，对于一棵树来说，也太快了。  
　　而且，反复出现的“续上”也很可疑。加隆把这本笔记合上，琢磨着要解开撒加的谜题非得把对方过去的历史也一并翻出来不可。  
　　那么目标就是撒加过去的笔记本——加隆把手里的这本扔在床上，然后带着些怨气跪了下来，撩开垂下来的床单，朝里面看去，一只扁平的盒子就静静躺在床的下面。撒加在藏东西这方面从来都没有什么新意。加隆伸长手把它捞出来，盒子上并没有落很多的灰，应当是才在床下没呆多久。  
　　加隆心情有点复杂，他又觉得烦躁起来，像是有什么嗡嗡地在叫个不停，让他很想叹气。不过他把这个感觉压下来，取而代之在房间里转了半圈，接着一下子坐在了窗前的椅子上。　　  
　　加隆打开盒子，果然不出所料，大概五六本的笔记就躺在那，任他翻弄。  
　　  
　　加隆任劳任怨地看起来。可那十三年的历史却没什么可看的。不具备娱乐性，真实性，甚至阅读性，撒加写下的这些字也许只能证明……那些岁月确实真实地存在过。  
　　这些笔记的内容很是乏味，加隆是强打着精神在读，里面多是圣域里发生的细枝末节，没什么撒加的个人情感在内，即使有，加隆也很快将其略过。他来翻这个，不是为了看撒加的情感经历的，他只是——他只是……  
　　加隆顿了顿手头动作，他忽然茫然，他也不知道自己为何这么在乎。  
　　就一如从前，他们早就该知道总有一天会和彼此分别，不该为此感到奇怪。而就以彼此的性格来言，不辞而别之于他们才是最正确的告别方式。  
　　再者说，连其他人都不急……加隆要着急什么呢？担心对方有危险？这有点可笑，直到现在，那些奇异现象连个普通人都没伤到，更不用说撒加。  
　　除非能证明那些失踪人口确切地存在过，这样才能说，那些奇异现象确实让一些人就此消失了。  
　　这也许是整件事所带来的唯一伤害。  
　　  
　　加隆一时半会地想不通答案，索性他也就不再去想。可这么一来，他又会不甘心。他不能一直被撒加牵着鼻子走。  
　　好几本笔记被加隆胡乱地翻过，他心烦意乱，字句从他眼前飞舞而过，他一个字都没读进心里去。加隆走神得太厉害，终于被一行字迎头击中，打得他回不过神来。  
　　根据上下文的线索来看，这句话应该是这样的：  
　　——（十四五岁）那一段时间，每次出门的时候，我都抱着他微笑着在他耳边说，（涂改）再见。  
　　其中所谓的“他”，加隆万分肯定撒加指的是加隆本人。可实际上，撒加在笔记中所写的事并没有真正的发生过。  
　　也许是撒加记错了。撒加写笔记鲜少记日期，加隆只能隐约猜测撒加写下这句话的时候大概是二十三，四岁。如此。  
　　  
　　可撒加为什么要写这样的话……也许这只是他的梦境，也许这只是撒加的幻想。  
　　加隆回忆起来，越是长大，他们之间的亲昵就越发的稀少起来，连肢体的触碰都少得可怜，更别提拥抱之类的。但记忆中这样的画面却也似曾相识。那是来自更年幼的时光的记忆。  
　　似乎有一个人每次离去之前，都会亲吻他们的脸颊，然后说爱你。  
　　只有一次，她郑重其事地跪了下来，抱住他们，在他们的耳边说爱你，然后是额头上的亲吻，最后是再见。  
　　之后就再也不见。  
　　记忆中的光影渐变模糊，忧伤侵染进去，将其化作一道隐隐作痛的伤疤。此刻忽然忆起，加隆却发现自己早已忘记了对方的全部模样。那个人变成了他生命中的一个概念，来的突如其然，消失得也无影无踪，只是心底少了那么一块地方，空空荡荡。  
　　后来……也并没有什么后来。曾经有过的温柔被彼此笨拙取代，拥抱，牵手，亲吻，微笑……每一样都被取代。加隆曾经以为撒加已经把那些事给统统忘记了，在这方面他的记性一直很坏，不过现在再回忆起来，加隆又觉得他是以一种更加隐蔽和沉默地方式记着那些事。  
　　那些回忆落下影子来，落到撒加的身上，给他的温柔覆盖上一层不祥的阴影。  
　　  
　　加隆本不愿再回想下去，可他不得不这么做，他忽然发现自己已经离最终的谜底很近……可这真的是他想要的答案吗？加隆不太清楚，他只知道再前行一步，他就离撒加更近一步；他若离得太近，就必定会被撒加的阴影吞噬。  
　　不可名状的恐惧感和不安在疯狂滋长。他们是双生子，一模一样的外貌容颜和躯体四肢，却装载了两个截然不同的灵魂。神仿佛为了验证一句话语而这么捏造了他们：  
　　人生来就是为了道别。  
　　所以他们从未心意相通，所以他们从来都截然不同。他们也曾经似曾相仿过，那却是为了以后更加明确地证明——加隆和撒加只是两个完全不一样的个体。  
　　然后呢，这让他们重新合为一体变得更加困难。  
　　而后，加隆忽然明白过来，他一直以来从未看懂的秘密是什么——让两个个体合二为一的方式是让他们彼此归属于对方。这是一种限制，一种合并，一种吞没。是一种极其危险的行径。  
　　他们并非没有思想的死物，与之恰恰相反，他们的个性都太鲜明突出，已经化为可以杀人的利刃——任何企图吞并他们灵魂的另一个灵魂，都会被割得支离破碎，血水淋漓。只有心甘情愿，才能让这种合并变得合理起来。  
　　……才会不受伤害。  
　　加隆止步在此。  
　　  
　　他继续翻下去，寻找他应该寻找的答案。  
　　续上。续上。续上。很多个，无数个的续上。从二十八岁到十六岁，无数个续上，撒加的笔记并不多，这么多年下来也就五个笔记本，加隆很快地翻过它们，却并没有找到这一切的起源。他猛地站起来，四处翻找起来，当年撒加也曾记过日记，也应该放在什么地方。  
　　加隆又趴到地上去，他看见更深的地方还有一个盒子，他把盒子拿了出来，里面装着撒加十五岁之前写的东西。可也都没多大用途。  
　　加隆把那些笔记本的排成一排，挨个的数着，回想着它们的内容，在脑海里拼凑着。差了一本，加隆猛地想到。差了撒加刚刚谋反那一段时间的一本。实际上那一段时间很短，撒加说不定根本就没做过笔记，但加隆却笃定地认为这样一本笔记是一定存在的……可那么一本要放在哪里呢？某个黑暗的预感在诉说着，加隆甚至想就此放弃，他已经知道的够多了，没必要再追寻下去——  
　　可是加隆放弃不了。  
　　不管是出于好奇，还是责任，还是——  
　　加隆突然愣住。  
　　  
　　加隆把笔记都装进盒子里，抱着盒子跑出撒加的卧室，跑过走廊，一头扎进自己的房间里。加隆把盒子往床上一丢，撩开被单床罩，跪下来，趴到地上去，眯着眼朝床下看去——  
　　一本很薄的笔记本，静静地躺在那里。  
　  
　　拿起那本笔记的时候，加隆心跳如擂鼓，可翻开它时，他却又忽然平静。  
　　就像是终于做下了一个决定，之后一切，都可以坦然面对。  
　　是的，他已经决定了。  
　　从这一刻起，加隆知道自己再也没有了回头的路。他也不会再向曾经来的方向看，因为……也许，他会有很长很长的未来，也许什么都没有。可这都不重要。  
　　  
　　加隆翻开那本笔记。正本笔记只写了一段话，印证了撒加十五岁那年的全部疑问。  
　　  
　　“我忽然又梦到那棵树。树木抽枝发芽，绿叶葱茏，开了白花，白花谢后结了金色的果实。这一切都发生在短短一秒钟的时间内。  
　　我看见金色的果实上倒映出我的脸……也许不只是我的。我看见我抱住他，在他耳边说话，然后微笑着亲吻他的额头。  
　　我听不见幻象上说话的声音，也看不见嘴唇张合的幅度，但我知道，我在说什么。  
　　那句话很短，很可能是世界上最有力，也最虚弱的话语。  
　　我曾于过去无数次重复过这句话，对他，也对别的什么人。很多人。以神的，以其他人的，以我自己的意志，来说这句话。  
　　我知道，如若幻觉上的这种情形注定会发生，那么我必定代表我自己在说它……我不希望是以某种其他的身份来说。尽管本该如此。  
　　也许世间有无数种解读这句话的方式，但在这里也只会有一种。  
　　我看到了独占，欲望，贪婪，和渴求。我想我曾经祈愿，那此刻必定会实现，然后那个愿望会彻底地背叛我。  
　　这是很显而易见的事。不得不承认。我曾经却一直将其视若无睹，这是我每天注视着的，却从不正视的一个现实。  
　　即，他从不曾属于我。  
　　自从接过圣衣的那一刻起，我想我已经明了，从此以后我将会成为他与世界连接的唯一渠道。他的身份和存在就此被抹杀，只剩下我的。他将活在我的阴影之下。  
　　而后，我若死去，他也不会再存在。我们之间唯一剩下来的，只有“我”。  
　　他会变成我吗？  
　　这一点我不得而知。  
　　因为他永远都不会再成为“我”了。我已经不再是自己，我想我亲手杀死了自己。  
　　对此，事后很久，我感到一丝庆幸。  
　　他必须先是，也只能他自己，然后我才能对他说那一句话。因为所谓的独占，必须发生在对方从无属于自己的可能下。  
　　也许我永远都不会再见到他，也许还会，却没有机会再说些什么。或者有机会说，但却没说。一切都可能发生，在不久的将来，或遥远的以后。  
　　我想我爱他。  
　　无法占据和不可捉摸从来都是爱情的唯一秘密。  
　　我深以为然。”  
　　  
　　手机的铃声仿佛是从海的另一边传来的。  
　　加隆站起来，去接那个电话。他拿起手机时，这个号码已经拨进来了三次，可加隆想着，他似乎根本没听见它响过这么多次。  
　　在手机第四次作响的时候，加隆接通了它，艾欧里亚的声音传出来：  
　　  
　　“加隆吗？我想我有个不太好的消息要告诉你……阿布罗狄遇见，或者说找到撒加了，可是叫不醒他。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　十  
　　“……我刚刚和米罗联系过，他说是撒加把任务书转交给他的，之后撒加主动提出要送他一程。但到了目的地后，撒加又说有其他的事情需要调查，就离开了……”  
　　“……阿布罗迪是在野外找到撒加的，可后来阿布罗迪再寻回去，却再也找不到那个地方……”  
　　“……目前来看，撒加似乎没什么问题。身体没事，小宇宙的感觉也没有问题，只是叫不醒。离那边最近的穆已经赶过去了……”  
　　  
　　加隆嗯啊的应着，听艾欧里亚倒豆子一样噼里啪啦地说。  
　　艾欧里亚把自己肚子里的存货倒空之后，他沉默了一段时间，再没听到加隆的回复后，他这才问道，“你呆会儿要过去看看吗？”  
　　能不知不觉地放倒了一个黄金级的战士，圣域就算再不作为，此刻恐怕也不能忍下去了。未知其本身即是威胁。欧洲那边事态升级是肯定跑不掉，但具体要怎么对付，还仍旧是个问题，毕竟目前来看，已经有不少人马在暗中调查这些事了，可还是一点着落都没有。  
　　这样的发展很容易让人心急。  
　　加隆一边听电话，一边把撒加的笔记本都整理起来，重新放回盒子里。听到艾欧里亚的问话，他也不迟疑，就说：“反正我也没有守宫的任务吧。”  
　　“是的。”艾欧里亚支吾地应了声。  
　　“也没有巡逻的任务吧。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“也没轮到我去教皇厅轮值的，对吧。”  
　　“没错。”  
　　“我之前就一直奇怪，外面发生了那么多乱七八糟的事，为什么一直没给双子宫发过任务书。”  
　　加隆看了看最后的一本笔记，撒加十五岁的那本。他犹豫了一下，最后还是把笔记插进了其余笔记之中。这样一来，撒加曾经记过的东西就全了。之后加隆把盒子合好，一点也不遮掩地放在了撒加的床头柜上。  
　　反正无论如何撒加都会知道自己翻过他的笔记。当然，也有可能不会知道——这样的可能性只在加隆脑子里转悠了片刻，就被他暗暗嗤笑着丢弃了。  
　　加隆接着对艾欧里亚说：“有修炼精神系招式的人应该在最开始的时候就都被外派了出去，反倒是我们这边剩下了。别跟我说教皇厅的不好意思调动这边之类的话，我就不信艾俄洛斯没跟撒加提议过让我去看看……现在想想看，估计任务书从一开始就被撒加挡住了。艾俄洛斯就没给自己辩解两句吗？”  
　　“这……关于这点，我还有点其他的事想问你。”艾欧里亚接着把艾俄洛斯跟他讲的那些事和加隆简略地复述了一遍，然后询问道，“你对这件事有什么印象吗？”  
　　如果艾俄洛斯字字属实，那么加隆可能是目前最有可能的知情人了。  
　　也确实如此，如果说对当年那些事最具有权威的，除了在外度假的史昂陛下，不知是不是装神弄鬼的艾俄洛斯，暂时昏睡不醒的撒加之外，最有发言权的也就是加隆了。  
　　而且如果撒加有过异常的表现，那加隆或多或少会知道些什么。  
　　加隆稍微想了想，却否认道：“你说的那些事，我没有听撒加提起过。”  
　　“是吗？或者其他反常的表现呢……”  
　　“表现，他不就一直那个样子吗？”加隆轻描淡写地把话带了过去，之后搪塞艾欧里亚道，“好了好了，如果真的发生过什么的话，肯定也会留有线索的。我会好好找找。撒加那边我肯定会去走一趟。你也不用担心什么，你看艾俄洛斯那个家伙不就是一点都不担心？你着急什么。”  
　　  
　　艾欧里亚语塞，他直觉加隆也在瞒着他什么，就像他感觉得出艾俄洛斯的欲言又止一样。不过这两个年长的人都还把他当小孩呢，什么都不肯透露。  
　　艾欧里亚微微感到沮丧。不过就算他知道了他们隐瞒的东西又能怎么样呢？他现在在教皇厅轮班，除非事态进一步恶化，他也是跑不出圣域的。再有，他也不是修炼精神力的战士，就算到了那一边也是心有余而力不足。  
　　不过，修罗和阿布罗迪也在那边吧……艾俄洛斯说那种现象是只针对部分人的“真实”，那修罗和阿布罗迪身上是有什么与众不同的东西吗？  
　　艾欧里亚忽然又想到，这两个人是撒加派出去的。他觉得自己摸索到了什么，不由得心中一凛，他忽然想到：撒加是不是从一开始就知道这些事？  
　　如果真的是这样，似乎也能解释他为何突然地离开，然后有了不知名的遭遇，变成现在这个样子。  
　　艾欧里亚又不由地疑惑：如果真是这样，那撒加知道自己会变成样子吗？还是说，从一开始，这一切的发展里就有他故意纵容的成分……  
　　可话说回来，这个所谓的“开始”，要追溯到什么时候去呢？  
　　对照着艾俄洛斯说的那番话，恐怕要到十几年前去吧。如果真是那样……  
　　  
　　“那就这样。”加隆的话打断艾欧里亚的思考，“到时候，有什么事的话会再联系你的。”  
　　“那好。”艾欧里亚不得不应承下来，“那就祝你好运了。”  
　　另一边的加隆眯了眯眼，笑着说，“你也是。”  
　　挂了电话后，加隆在撒加的床上坐了会儿。他看了看时间，闹腾了一个下午，现在已经是五六点钟了，但时间不会造成什么影响。  
　　加隆站起来，也不收拾东西，就准备直接去撒加那边。  
　　如果加隆猜得不错的话，撒加在笔记中曾经提到的树，就应当是他当时在古怪地穴里看见的那一棵。而且，如果他还猜得不错的话，那么这三个月来，撒加在笔记里描述的树木生长的过程，和他当时遇见的那棵树又逃不掉关系。  
　　撒加又在笔记上写到那棵树已经开花结果了。当时他也在那棵树开花结果时看到了幻觉，从而引发了一些问题……虽然目前还不知道撒加当时在疑惑些什么，但加隆已经确信他这次莫名的出走肯定和那些问题的答案有些联系。  
　　也本该如此。  
　　另一方面，就如同当年的艾俄洛斯一样，现在的在欧洲调查幻觉现象的其余人，虽然注意到了些奇怪现象，却无法接近这一切的起源。但又有些人，明明是普通人，却似乎已经抵达了这一切的起源，从而消失不见了。  
　　他们真的消失不见了吗？  
　　加隆弯了弯唇角。  
　　也许那些失踪的人只是进入到了一个崭新而不为人知的世界，或者被一个野心勃勃的世界给吞没了，也是未可知之的事。  
　　那么，这样的一个世界，会欢迎加隆的到来吗？还是说加隆会像其他人一样，阿布罗迪，穆他们那样，游走在那个世界的边缘，却不得而入？  
　　谁知道呢。加隆漫不经心地想着。  
　　  
　　没用多少时间，加隆就赶到了阿布罗迪那边。  
　　阿布罗迪的落脚处是一幢小别墅，两层楼，面积不大，装修精致，外面还有一个小花园，因为阿布罗迪的到来而开满了艳丽火红的玫瑰。  
　　加隆进来的时候，别墅的客厅里已经坐了不少人。  
　　“我就说他会来嘛。”迪斯先是对着穆说了一声，然后抬手和加隆打了声招呼。  
　　穆没回答他的话，转头对加隆说，“撒加在楼上的卧室里，阿布罗迪在陪着他。”  
　　迪斯又插进来，“修罗在厨房里。”  
　　“那沙加呢？”加隆想着现在追查幻觉现象的人里面就差米罗和他没在了。  
　　“他来过了，看了一眼就走了，可能是回圣域了吧。”穆说。  
　　加隆问，“他就这么放心走了……没说什么？”  
　　“可能是觉得留在这里也毫无用处吧。你也知道，他比较喜欢一个人呆着。”穆笑笑，“这里有点挤了。”  
　　他们现在呆着的客厅虽然装饰得典雅，面积却不大，现在进来个加隆就差不多满了。  
　　  
　　“这倒是不错。”迪斯附和了一句，他懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，“不过我还是比较想留下来吃晚饭。”  
　　加隆说，“那在晚饭前讨论讨论你们的发现？”  
　　“好吧……”迪斯直起身体来坐着，忽然又问，“你不坐下来？那边还有个位置。”  
　　“我认为你说不了两句就没话说了。”加隆抱着手戏谑道，“也用不着我坐下来听你说。”  
　　迪斯看了穆一眼，后者只是微笑着注视他，迪斯只能耸耸肩说，“随你了。不过我确实说不了几句。”  
　　加隆哦了一声。  
　　“不过有一点我可以肯定，那些幻觉现象可不是简简单单的幻觉。”迪斯阴森森地笑起来，“我能从里面嗅到血腥味。那些失踪人口我也去好好查了一番，我可不认为他们是简简单单的失踪了，或者凭空消失。这个世界上没有任何东西会凭空消失。我认为——他们被吃掉了。”  
　　“那是被什么吃掉了？”穆气定神闲地发问，显然迪斯在此之前已经和他有过一番辩论。  
　　“这选择可就多了。被野兽吃掉了，被鬼怪吃掉了。”迪斯对着加隆意味深长地说，“被妖魔吃掉了。”  
　　迪斯又说，“被野兽吃掉会留下灵魂，被鬼怪吃掉会留下身体，被妖魔吃掉了可就说不定了。”  
　　“你是在讽刺双子宫里的怪事多吗？”  
　　也许是因为主人修炼空间和精神操纵系招数的原因，双子宫常年处于一种微妙的状态中。它从外面看起来还好，进到里面去就如同掉入了另一个世界，这是因为他内部的空间总是不太稳定。这样的不稳定对日常生活没什么影响，对平常过来过去的人也没什么影响，但在加隆冥想的时候，却总能发现总有些妖魔暗伏在不稳定的空间裂缝当中，窥视着他。  
　　当然啦，加隆对他们总是毫不在意。就如同巨蟹宫常年幽魂缭绕一样，双子宫偶然出现妖魔鬼怪也不是新鲜事。加隆还记得撒加曾经会定期做“清理”呢。那些妖魔弱得不堪一击。  
　　“不，我可什么都没说。”迪斯说，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你有没有想过，那些妖魔鬼怪其实一开始并不在双子宫？他们其实是被你们给吸引过来的。”  
　　“哦？”  
　　“要不然白羊宫也不会很太平吧。”  
　　“这也是。”穆点点头，承认他的白羊宫从来不会出现些有的没的的东西。尽管他的能力也是和空间和精神力沾边的。  
　　“而且，巨蟹宫的鬼也是因为我开始修行之后，被我修行的招式吸引过来，才会那么多的。要不，哪里来的这么多孤魂野鬼在圣域里晃荡？”  
　　“很好。那这说明什么呢？”加隆说，“双子宫里的东西和这次的幻觉现象有关系？”  
　　“有可能哦，说不定撒加就是被一个不得了的妖魔给缠上了。”迪斯玩笑着说，“所以才栽得这么狠。”  
　　“这也有可能。”加隆说，“那为什么这次栽了的只有撒加一个？”  
　　迪斯也知道自己的推测肯定站不住脚，若真是有什么了不得的东西被双子座的气息吸引了过来，那加隆还会若无其事地站在这么？他刚刚也只不过是开开玩笑而已。但若是他曾听过艾俄洛斯嘴巴里的故事，说不定就不会这么想了。  
　　加隆看他说不出话，却又没放过他，继续促狭地说道：“还有，你不是在追查些什么吗？来说说你有什么发现。”  
　　一听到加隆提到追查任务，迪斯的表情就变得更尴尬了，显然他并没有什么拿得出手来的东西。加隆把目光转向穆，穆暗暗地朝他摇了摇头。  
　　“这个，就一言难尽了。”迪斯连忙捧起茶杯，含糊地说，“阿布罗迪不就在上面吗，他知道得比我清楚，你去问他。”  
　　加隆对他不怀好意地笑笑，吓得迪斯连忙缩头后，他这才满意地朝着楼上走去。  
　　  
　　卧室的门是半开的，加隆还没进去就看见阿布罗迪坐在床边的椅子上，端着茶杯喝茶。  
　　见加隆靠近，阿布罗迪从容地放下茶杯，走了出来，把门轻轻带上。  
　　“我原本以为你不会来的。”阿布罗迪直白地说，“可后来我又想了想，又认为你一定会来。不过，你来了也好。”  
　　“怎么？”加隆瞄了一眼卧室的门。  
　　阿布罗迪低声说，“来过的人都上来看过，可是都发现不了问题。我想艾欧里亚应该和你提过了，我把撒加送回来之后，又一次去找发现他的那个地方，可是再也找不到了。”  
　　“他是和我这样说过。”  
　　“如果时间上无误的话，我想撒加在和米罗分开后就直接去了那个地方。一个小时后，我也抵达那里。实际上，我并不能确认我具体在什么时候抵达那里的……”  
　　“那里是哪里？”  
　　“就是找到撒加的地方。”阿布罗迪看了看加隆，“我要是描述得出来，我就不会找不到那个地方。”  
　　“这倒也是，能麻烦你描述下你一开始是怎么找到那个地方去的吗？”  
　　“我在追查的过程中，听他人的议论中提到过山野中有个奇怪的地方，我当时以为那很可能就是所有幻觉现象的发源地，所以便独身前往去查看。我步行进山，在直觉的引领下穿越过一片山林，来到山腹的盆地。那个地方有些古怪。那是山野凹陷进去的地方，周围也是茂盛的树林，那个地方本来也应该生长些树木……可实际上，那里只长了一棵树，树的周围是绿草鲜花，就像是有人故意在这里建了一座花园。”  
　　“树……很高大的树吗？”加隆若有所思地说，“就像那些看见幻觉的人所说的那样？”  
　　“并不是。”阿布罗迪摇头道，“树只有三四米高吧，和周围的山林里的树相比，根本算不上高大。”  
　　“这也是。”  
　　“当时我也很意外，特别是我看见撒加站在树旁的时候……”  
　　“你说你看见他站在树旁？”  
　　“是这样没错。”阿布罗迪皱起眉来，“这也是最古怪的一点。对于当时究竟发生了什么，我只能说当我靠近撒加时，他就突然晕倒了，其余的细节我就不记得了。我当时又查找不到敌人的踪迹，只能先行撤退。后来我找到修罗来帮忙照看撒加，然后把消息传递给了其他人。在此之后，我再去寻找那个地方，就再也找不到了。再去询问那些传出消息的人，他们也说不出个所以然来。线索就断在了这里。”  
　　阿布罗迪有点无奈地摊了摊手。加隆心里却想着如果把艾欧里亚带到这里来，他会不会惊讶于阿布罗迪所经历的事情，和艾俄洛斯对他所说的经历是多么微妙的相似。  
　　只不过有一点不同——那么就是醒不过的撒加确实验证了有些事在他们不知不觉的情况下发生了。  
　　于是加隆又问，“那你看见的那棵树，是什么样的树？”说完，他又连忙补充道，“开花结果了吗？”  
　　阿布罗迪诧异地说，“那是棵苹果树吧？不过却真的是只长了叶子，既没开花也没结果。这一点倒是很奇怪。”说着他又摇了摇头，“不过对比其他的古怪的地方……之前我说过那是山腹吧？那里本来不该有阳光的，或者至少没那么好。但现在回忆起来，那里却是阳光明媚的，好像……”  
　　“好像是一场幻觉。”阿布罗迪如此说道。  
　　  
　　说过话后，阿布罗迪就借口下楼吃晚饭而把二楼让给了加隆。  
　　加隆的视线隐晦地追随着阿布罗迪离去的背影。直到彻底看不见后，加隆才缓缓地收回自己的视线。  
　　如果不算当年艾俄洛斯的经历，那么阿布罗迪毫无意外就是这次追查中，最接近真相的人了——他的确抵达了其他人从未抵达过的地方。至于撒加，加隆认为他已经找到了这一切的起源，在那里静候他人呢。  
　　  
　　加隆推门而入后便很快把门合好。  
　　卧室里合拢了窗帘，只有床头灯散发出柔和的暖光。  
　　一手搅扰起这场莫名风波的人则安静地躺在床上，暖黄的光落在他的纤长浓密的眼睫上，随着他呼吸的节奏，细细的碎光在其上微微颤动着，仿佛下一刻沉睡者就能忽然睁眼醒来。  
　　当然，这一点暂时不用担心。若是撒加此刻忽然醒过来，加隆也不知道该是高兴多一点，还是不高兴过一点。总之是好坏参半的。  
　　加隆一点也不客气地直接坐在了床边。床垫很软，被他这么一坐，自然而然地朝着加隆的那边下陷了一些，让撒加的头也不由自主地朝着加隆偏了一些，就像对方知道加隆来了似的。可实际上却差得远了。这家伙从来都在加隆刻意接近的时候无故缺席。  
　　加隆又把手撑在撒加枕边，俯身下来，借着床头灯暧昧的光打量起手边的人来。  
　　应该是没什么好看的。加隆想着，他们长着同一张面孔，即便他再不在意，也总会从水面，镜面，各色事物的倒映中看见自己的模样。可注视着撒加，加隆却又觉得不一样。  
　　他们根本就不一样。可究竟哪里不同，加隆也说不出来。  
　　也许那只是视觉上的错觉，也许只是他心里莫名生成的错觉。  
　　不过不一样是最好的。加隆想到，他用手背贴住了撒加的脸颊。他并没有用力，只是轻轻地触碰，手背上隐隐地有一丝暖意，又似乎什么都没有。  
　　加隆莫名其妙地笑起来，他低下头，在几乎要触碰到对方的时候不由地顿了顿，接着又若无其事地和撒加额头相抵。  
　　曾经撒加曾经失望于双生子之间的迥然不同，而后他却又这种不同所引诱，坠入迷惘。  
　　那么加隆也是如此。  
　　也许他们即使花上很长很长的时间，也终究不能从彼此不同的步调中找到任何一丝重合的轨迹。可那又如何呢。谁让他们从一开始所注视的就不是同一个目标，所以无论如何也不可能同调了。  
　　他们所注视着的，只是对方而已。尽管他们曾经那么的相似过，却始终还是不同——失之毫厘，结果也必然差之千里。  
　　也正是如此，他们才会这么被彼此所干扰着，被彼此牵连着，最后只能彼此对视着，被迫在原地兜起圈子来。一圈一圈的，谁都找不到出路，只能这么在原地绕着，纠缠着对方。可又偏偏的，他们绕得越近，越紧，却越不能看清彼此。最后统统都是作茧自缚，逃脱不得。  
　　是的。他们从一开始就没有逃脱的可能。  
　　只有当他们被命运牵引着，分别得太遥远，远到甚至再也不可能和对方重叠起来时，才得以在蓦然回首的惊鸿一瞥之中，看见这一切的起源。  
　　如果他们之间的太过相似是神恩，那么那些迥然不同的地方一定是罪恶的藏身之地。  
　　罪恶生根发芽，开花结果。  
　　它的果实叫做欲望。  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间，加隆也恍惚看见了撒加描述过的那棵树。  
　　发芽抽枝不过短短一瞬，紧跟着金色的果实便转眼坠地。  
　　当那苹果坠地之前，加隆看见它饱满光滑的果皮上倒映过自己的身影。  
　　他看见自己拥吻撒加，然后在对方耳边微笑着说了一句话。  
　　那肯定也是撒加曾经说过的那一句话，尽管加隆听不见任何声音，但他也可以十分地肯定。  
　　因为他可能想说这这样的一句……  
　　很久很久了。  
　　久到从什么时候开始呢，连他自己都已经彻底忘记。


	11. Chapter 11

　　十一  
　　“你杀过我很多次。”  
　　端坐于虚空的一端的人如是说道。他的声色很奇特，像是有成千上万不同的人，在同一时刻喃喃而语。  
　　这人的打扮也颇为奇特。他身着宽松白袍，身体手臂一概都藏在袍子之下，叫人看不出他身材如何。而他的容貌，也被掩藏在宽大的兜帽下，只隐隐约约地露出一点点。而就是这么一点点，也叫人觉得奇异，似乎每一次眨眼之后，自己从那兜帽的阴影下看见的都是不同的脸。  
　　男人的脸，女人的脸。老人的脸，孩子的脸。变化万千，没有定型。  
　　虽说这奇特的人并没有露出双眼来，可他的目光却犹如实质一般从那洁白的兜帽下刺出来，直直地戳向他所面对着的另一端。那里也坐着人。  
　　“你曾经杀过我很多次。”他对坐在那里的人说，“所以，你也会变成我。”  
　　  
　　那人语毕，坐在另一端的撒加却并没有露出任何异样的神色，他也不以眼前的怪异世界和人物为怪，只是略显冷淡的，平静地注视着白袍人。  
　　他既不点头，也不摇头，表现得也不像没有听懂对方说话一般。  
　　也许，他只是……毫不在乎。  
　　  
　　撒加将目光转向一旁。他们现在身处无限虚空。虚空无边无际，向外延伸至不知名的地方去。可这虚空却并非空无一物，他们脚下还有一棵树。举世罕见的金苹果树。  
　　这苹果树也异常的高大茂盛，密密的树冠里遍开白花，极尽繁荣模样。  
　　而撒加和白袍人之间，也漂浮着一枚金苹果。金苹果上发出朦胧的金光，照亮了他们身边的空间。  
　　撒加的目光扫过金苹果。金苹果表皮光滑细致，隐约地倒映出了撒加的模样，黑发红眼，很是熟悉。  
　　  
　　那白袍人仍然在静静地等待着撒加的回答。  
　　撒加这才略显冷淡地说道，“也许吧。”  
　　  
　　“你扼杀过你的兄弟，刺杀过你的老师，谋害过你的挚友，叛变过你的信仰。”白袍人看着他说，“你对信任你的人报以谎言，对追随你的人报以死亡，对深爱你的人报以背叛。你是秩序的破坏者。”  
　　“可那些被你谋杀，背叛，欺骗和伤害过的人却原谅了你。”白袍人说，“这让你又变成了秩序的维护者。”  
　　“是吗？”撒加不置可否地反问道。  
　　“不，你不该是破坏者，亦或是维护者。”白袍人又说，“你该是创立者。”  
　　白袍人说，“就如同你曾杀过我百次，千次，万次，那样。你该继续下去。在两端摇摆是不稳定的，但万次，千次，百次的疑惑，思索之后，你该寻找到自己的位置，一个稳定的状态。”  
　　“如果秩序束缚了你，它就该被颠覆。如果信仰束缚了你，它就该被覆灭。如果情爱束缚了你，那么，它就该被摧毁。”  
　　“这世界上只有一种事物是永恒不变的，它是万事万物的初衷和结果。是世间一切的起源和终点。是无可毁灭的力量和信仰。”  
　　“那即是欲望。”  
　　  
　　悬浮在两人之间的金苹果缓缓地旋转着。它金色光滑的表皮上徐缓地倒映过白袍人和撒加的模糊影子。  
　　金苹果慢慢地转着，不知何时，白袍人模糊的面貌忽然凝实清晰。若有人看去，便会发现它突然变成了撒加的模样。  
　　但这影像只是一闪即逝。  
　　  
　　白袍人又接着说道：“你所作所为的一切皆是出自于欲望。你的爱恨，你的喜怒，你的悲哀，这一切的本质皆是欲望。你当承认它，拥抱它。而不是否认它，抗拒它，甚至试图谋杀它。”  
　　“而你，永远不可能杀死欲望。”白袍人看向撒加，“就如同你永远也杀不死我一样。”  
　　“我即是欲望的化身。”  
　　白袍人的声音平稳，但这安稳之后却又流露出一种莫名的强大诱惑力来。  
　　“你当接受我，而我也会接受你。你会把我带到现实中去，而我则会把你心底所愿一一实现。”  
　　  
　　“为什么是我？”撒加忽然问道。  
　　“因为是你。”白袍人回答，“就如同你必定在双子星照耀下出生，就如同你必定和你的兄弟相争，就如同你必定会弑师叛友，就如同你必定会背叛你的信仰。因为是你，所以这一切都会发生。又因为这一切都必将发生，所以注定是你。”  
　　“就如同你在神话时代的结束后注定会枯萎一样？就如同你为了生存而在时空的乱流中扎根一样？就如同你潜伏在暗处窥视圣战多年一样？就如同你抓住了叹息墙破灭的一瞬，把自己带到了离现实中最近的那一点一样？”  
　　撒加慢条斯理地一一说着，他顿了顿，抬眼看向白袍人——那是金苹果的化身。  
　　“就如同，直至此时，你才突然发现从你觊觎起圣战所带来的混乱和邪恶的那一刻起，你就被雅典娜的神力所制约裁断，被彻底流放在无尽的异次元中，再也无法重回现实。”  
　　“你的确是欲望的化身，但你的另一面也同样是纷争的化身。”撒加说，“你要是在现实的世界里生根发芽，催生人心底的欲望和邪恶，挑起纷乱战争——这样的局面大概不是很多人所希望看到的。”  
　　“但那又如何呢。”白袍人安静反问道，“你在乎吗？”  
　　撒加微微笑了笑，他没有答话，只是继续说，“所以你会找到我。因为双子星座是你惟一的机会。欲望和纷争一样都不缺。所以你需要我。”  
　　“是的，我需要你，我从你诞生起那一刻时就缠绕在身的，与你兄弟的争斗纷争之中看见了野心，欲望，贪婪，还有对力量的渴求。”白袍人回答，“而你也需要我。我就是力量。就如同十三年前那样，你已经尝过了欲望被满足的滋味，你会放弃吗？”  
　　“满足吗？”撒加的笑容更深了些，“不，欲望永远都不会被满足。而我的，更加不会。”  
　　“那你就更需要我了。”  
　　“不，我并不需要。”撒加站了起来，“你说的那些，从很久以前开始，我就已经不感兴趣了。”  
　　  
　　白袍人沉默了良久，而后，他说道，“我并不是非你不可的。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“他刚刚也注意到我了。”白袍人说。  
　　“我知道。”撒加点点头，“所以你已经没有存在的必要了。”  
　　“你不可能杀死我的。”  
　　“我并没有打算杀死你。”  
　　撒加走向悬浮在半空的金苹果，他每踏出一步，他身上的小宇宙的光芒就燃烧得更加炽热。白袍人见他的动作，不由得一惊，紧跟着，他们脚下的巨大的金苹果树也跟着枝叶摇晃起来，白花纷纷坠落。  
　　这些摇曳而下的花瓣却违反了常理，朝上方飞了过来，一时间，撒加四周被花雨笼罩，衬得这个虚无一片的空间忽然美得不像人间。  
　　可这动人美丽之下，却掩藏着冰凉尖锐的杀机。  
　　但再冷再锐利的杀意，都无法接近撒加一步。他和金苹果之间也不过几步之遥，随着他每一步的前进，这虚无空间就更明亮一分，这空间的边缘就更模糊一分，而在那遥远的边缘，似乎有人的身影渐渐清晰起来。  
　　而当撒加握住金苹果时，那白袍人浑身一震，他的身影紧跟着也渐变模糊起来。  
　　撒加向上摊开手掌，金苹果在他手中忽然化作一汪金水。金色的液体在他指缝中流淌而下，他覆手而下，金水完全从他手里滑落，在半空中又凝聚起来，化作一柄利刃。  
　　撒加握住金苹果所化的黄金匕首。那手感极为熟悉。  
　　接下来，他随意地把匕首甩向白袍人。白袍人原本就浅薄得只剩一点的身影被这匕首一击，就化作片片光羽消散开来了。  
　　那光羽又像是长了神智一般忽然又朝着撒加缠绕了过来，在他身边明灭闪现，似有不甘，又像是在苦苦哀求。  
　　撒加只是挥了挥手，就把它们给彻底驱散了。  
　　  
　　金苹果，欲望和纷争的化身。它不可被杀死，不可被封印，不可投入轮回，不可辗转销毁。  
　　但却可以被吞噬和同化。  
　　欲望只会被更深的欲望所吞没。  
　　纷争也会被更邪恶的罪孽所化解。  
　　  
　　而那样深沉的欲望和罪恶，则有一个美好而奇妙的名字。人人歌颂它，人人赞美它，又人人诅咒它。  
　　多少人赞叹它所拥有的奇迹，却又憎恨它所带来的苦难。多少人对它苦苦追寻，又有多少人对它避若蛇蝎。  
　　它，被称之为——  
　　爱。  
　　  
　　如果能早点想明白就好了。  
　　撒加微微自嘲了一下。可是，人的记忆里多得是懊悔和难过，可从来没有人能改写它们过。而另一边，所有回忆带来的甜蜜苦涩也不过是由那些痛苦和迷惘所酿造的。即便真的有一天，他能够重回过去，修改历史……他也会什么都不做的吧。  
　　因为经历过那一切的，是他。因为是他，所以才会经历那一切。  
　　哪个是因，哪个是果，早就分不清了。  
　　欲望是衔尾蛇，即使是撒加，也找不到解开它的线头。  
　　这一切都是没有出路的。  
　　  
　　撒加正想着的时候，从虚空边缘而来的那道身影就己经近了。  
　　来的人是加隆。  
　　在加隆靠近这里的时候，撒加就收回了思绪，抬眼看向他。  
　　“已经结束了吗？”加隆扫了一圈后，随意地问道。  
　　“暂时算是吧。”  
　　“这是什么？金苹果树？”加隆向下看了看，“最近的乱七八糟的事情都是它搞出来的？”  
　　“可以这么说。”  
　　“那要不要现在把它炸掉？”加隆看起来有点跃跃欲试。  
　　撒加却转过身去，“没有用的，只要这世界上还有人心里有半点欲念，这棵树就会继续存在生长。我把金苹果毁掉了，这棵树留在这里也没关系。”  
　　加隆很长地哦了一声，那语气千转百回，饱含不明的意味。  
　　“走吧。”  
　　撒加侧过身，对着加隆打了个手势。加隆却一点都不动。  
　　撒加扬了扬眉，脸上浮出恰到好处的疑问。  
　　加隆开口道，“你说谎。”  
　　他的语气万分笃定，就像是已经完全插穿了撒加的谎言一样。  
　　撒加有点不明所以地看着他。  
　　加隆朝他走近一步，歪了歪头，“你看，你总是在最重要的地方说谎。”  
　　“我说错什么了吗？”撒加站了住，他打量着加隆的神情，知道对方此刻并不想简简单单地说一句两句而已。于是撒加转过身，和加隆面对面对峙。  
　　“那个金苹果。”加隆盯着他说，“你可没毁掉它。”  
　　撒加摊了摊手，“那我留着它有什么用？”  
　　“那我怎么知道呢……还有，这乱七八糟的一切，并没有彻底结束。相反地，其实这一切都才刚刚开始而已。”加隆若有所思地说，“那么接下来要发生些什么，要看你怎么想的吧？”  
　　“我怎么想？”  
　　“是的，你怎么想的。”加隆笃定地说，“曾经能挑起战争的金苹果的魔力，可不是只有让一群人活见鬼那么简单。当然了，若是它只有这么点本事也没关系。我记得那群中了幻觉的人后来的记忆都被修改了吧？连艾俄洛斯和阿布罗迪的记忆也被影响了。这个金苹果的力量可见一斑。”  
　　“是吗。”  
　　“万一你用它来修改其他人的记忆，那就糟糕了。”  
　　“也是。”撒加点点头，他又说，“不过放心吧，这种事我可不会做……”  
　　“是你现在不准备做了吧。”加隆打断他，“你脑子里转悠过什么想法，我可不是一点都猜不到的。”  
　　撒加看了看他后才说，“金苹果的事并不是骗你。金苹果的力量已经被我用掉了，你说的那些事不必担心。”  
　　“那你还真是奢侈啊。”加隆漫不经心地说着，撒加说的话只能信一半。加隆信他消耗了金苹果的力量，又狐疑这家伙一定给自己留了后手，“那可是说不定能改写历史的力量呢。”  
　　撒加只是笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“算了。”加隆有点烦躁地挥了挥手，生硬地调转了话题，“你知道我出现在这里根本不是什么巧合，对吧？”  
　　加隆又朝前挪了半步，这样一来他和撒加之间的距离就剩下一臂之远了。  
　　加隆盯着撒加的眼睛说，“为了找到你，我可是把你那些乱七八糟的笔记都翻了一遍的。”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　加隆若有所指地说，“包括那一本。你藏在我床底下的那一本。我也仔细地看过了。”  
　　“有这回事吗？”撒加的微笑无懈可击，“我不记得了。”  
　　“好，你每次都说你不记得了……”加隆本想耐下心来和他周旋，可说到一半还是会忍不住生气不满，“你就不能想点好的借口？”他指责道。  
　　撒加却像是故意似的微笑着说，“但你不是每次都会信吗？”  
　　这让加隆板着脸很是不满地看了他一眼，又看了他一眼。撒加依旧保持着让人生不起气来的和煦笑容。  
　　加隆只能沉默，更沉默。沉默良久后，他忽然如释重负地笑了出来。  
　　加隆深吸了口气，缓缓说，“对，我还每次都信了。”  
　　他微微偏过头，不再去注视撒加，而是垂下目光说，“有没有说过你很擅长说谎？”  
　　撒加回答：“我倒是听很多人这么说你。”  
　　“这倒也没错。”加隆点点头，“我也是这么认为的，伪装，说谎，骗人这些是我的确很擅长。比如说，我其实不是刚刚才抵达这里的。”  
　　“哦？”  
　　“你和那个穿着白袍子、装神弄鬼的家伙说话的时候，我就到了。你们之间说的那些东西，我可是一字不落的全部听见了。”加隆紧紧地盯着撒加，“而且，我比那个金苹果的化身知道得还多——比如说当他向你提出哪些乱七八糟的东西的时候，你并不是完全没有心动。”  
　　撒加的表情依旧平静，“是吗？”他不置可否地反问道。  
　　加隆继续说，“你可不像你表现得那样，什么早就不感兴趣了。你那叫不感兴趣吗？”加隆哼了声，“你那分明是不想继续想了。你就不能有始有终的把一件事给干完？别总挑起一个开头就扔给我好吗？”  
　　“我把什么事扔给你了？”撒加微笑着问他。  
　　“要我数给你听听吗？”加隆不满地说，“来来来，从头开始算，那群小鬼就不提了，公文我可没少帮你看过，任务我也替你出过，接下来，圣战和雅典娜什么的。就算现在打完了吧，你还总想着把整个双子宫都扔给我管……”  
　　加隆忽然停了下来，他轻声问撒加，“如果我没追到这里来，你打算怎么处理金苹果？你准备做什么呢？”  
　　真的就什么都不管了吗？然后一走了之？  
　　让十三年前，圣战之中没有完成的事，现在彻底完成？  
　　让加隆顶替和接管他的身份，他的一切？  
　　总有些时候，加隆压根摸不清撒加在想什么，但他知道，只要是他能想到的事，撒加绝对干得出来。  
　　而且，他还做得更狠一点。这点加隆从不质疑。  
　　“金苹果所蕴含的力量，可以做很多的事吧。”  
　　加隆试图玩笑着说，可他不知道自己究竟表演出了几分的故作轻松，说到最后，他只能沉默下来等撒加说话打断他。  
　　“也许吧。”撒加不确定地回答，之后他又带点安慰地说，“但我大概不会做什么吧。现在这样，不是很好吗？”  
　　似乎一眼就能望到尽头的，平静而琐碎的生活，并没有什么不好的。  
　　“真的好吗？”加隆问他，“现在这个样子，真的好吗？”  
　　这次撒加微笑着回答他，“很好啊。”  
　　  
　　加隆顿时泄了气。他就知道自己一直都拿撒加没办法。  
　　可没办法又能怎么样呢？还不是一样要继续下去。  
　　“那你写在笔记本上的东西怎么办？”  
　　加隆假装不经意地又把话题扯回了笔记本。  
　　撒加愣了愣，“那些话啊……”他的表情变得有几分促狭，“会让你很困扰吗？”  
　　加隆张了张嘴，没来得及说话，另一边撒加又自顾自地说下去。  
　　“反正都是很多年前的东西，那些东西你要是不提的话，我现在都还想不起来。其实，主要还是因为那种行为所代表的……一些东西吧。”  
　　撒加顿了顿，轻松地说，“要不要我再给你练习一遍正确的告别吻？说不定物极必反你就不会在意了……”  
　　“好啊。”  
　　加隆痛快的回答倒是让撒加吃了一惊。  
　　他有点不确定地眨眨眼。  
　　加隆有点恶狠狠地说，“有本事你倒是演练一下啊？我告诉你，你可不是做梦梦到过那一回的，你笔记本上写的东西我不是和你说我都看过了吗，还好好地记着呢！你可不止惦记了这一回。”  
　　“也许吧。”撒加笑着说。  
　　“那你别光说不练啊。”  
　　加隆猛地凑了过去，要不是他抓住了撒加的手臂，撒加刚刚一定下意识地要退开。加隆可不会让他这么轻易地溜走，于是趁着他不注意就把自己送到他面前，威胁也似的说着，“要不要来练习一下？把你写的那些东西付诸实践一下？看看我会不会觉得困扰？”  
　　“这可是你自己要求的。”撒加愣了愣，又带些无奈地叹气说。  
　　加隆不说话了，用目光催促着他。  
　　撒加迟疑了片刻。他们两人现在离得很近，几乎是贴在一起。这样的姿势用来做告别吻练习实在是不合适……不过怎么看，他们做这种练习都是不合适的。  
　　不过，管他呢。他们从来也没好好地对对方说过再见。  
　　就当是……补偿吗？  
　　无数的念头在撒加的脑海里飞快地溜走，一边乱想着，他一边抬起手，扶在了加隆的脑后。  
　　微凉的发丝擦过手掌的触觉让撒加忽然清醒过来，他看向加隆，看向那双凑得离自己太近的眼睛。那双眼睛的瞳孔里倒映出他自己的模样，清晰得会叫人觉得有些害怕。  
　　就像要溺水了一样的害怕着。  
　　撒加很快转开视线，他的视线转向加隆的额头。他们两人身高一致，加隆此刻又不肯低头，撒加没办法吻他的额头，只能退而求次地做贴面吻。  
　　于是他们两人的距离进一步拉近，撒加试着抱住加隆，紧接着被赌气中的加隆回以更紧的拥抱。  
　　他不由地想笑，可最后也没真的笑出来。  
　　撒加按下心里恣意生长起来的心绪，就像教科书一般标准地对着加隆行了个贴面吻。他的唇轻轻擦过加隆的脸颊，在他的耳边轻声说了一句话。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　接着，撒加抱了抱加隆，自然而然地想松开对方。  
　　却没料到加隆没有一点松手的欲望。  
　　加隆也在他耳边闷闷地说，“我也是。”  
　　  
　　“好了吧？”撒加推了推他，“闹够了就回去吧？”  
　　见加隆没有反应，撒加只能又说，“想撒娇的话就找你恋人去好吗？不是说谈恋爱了吗……怎么还这个样子？”  
　　“是啊，就是因为谈恋爱才这样啊。”加隆闷闷不乐地说，“我不一直在和你谈恋爱吗？”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　“我就知道是这个样。”  
　　这次换加隆把撒加推开——实际上，他只是稍微拉开了一点距离，加隆的手还牢牢地抓着撒加的肩膀呢。  
　　撒加依旧是一副疑惑表情，就像是没听明白加隆说的话一样。  
　　加隆终于尝到了扳回一城般的胜利感，他坏笑起来，“就是这样啊，我说，我是在和你谈恋爱啊。”  
　　“我可没听你这么说过。”撒加愣了会儿，才反应道。  
　　“我是没这么说过。”加隆承认道，“我是说我可能谈恋爱了。不确定的事太多，我甚至没办法确认我自己到底是怎么想的。不过现在有一件事我可以确认了。”  
　　撒加下意识地问道，“是什么？”  
　　加隆又抱住他，然后在深深地吻了上去的时候，含糊地说道：  
　　“大概就是……我爱你吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

　　后记：  
　　加隆醒过来的时候发现已经过了夜半。  
　　楼下的那些人已经走得七七八八了，只剩一个阿布罗迪还在。没过一会儿，加隆就听见阿布罗迪上楼来的声音，接着又是片刻，卧室的房门就从外面被推开了。  
　　阿布罗迪探头进来，见加隆醒了过来，表情上露出一丝轻松。  
　　很快，他就把目光转向加隆的身边，以眼神询问着。  
　　加隆对他做了个口型：没事了。  
　　阿布罗迪这才点点头，把房门合好，下去了。  
　　这家伙真贴心。加隆不由地想到，然后他翻了个身，面对着似乎还在睡着的撒加。  
　　撒加进入意识空间的时间要比加隆长得多，想要完全退出来，也要花上更多的时间。对于这一点，加隆还是很高兴的。  
　　虽然完全没用。  
　　卧室里的灯光依旧昏暗，加隆拿一只手支起下巴，暧昧地打量起撒加来，有不少念头如旋风般在他心底刮过，让加隆不由地蠢蠢欲动起来。  
　　他也准备这么做了。  
　　他低下头，凑过去，舔了舔撒加的唇，然后把手撑在他的脸旁，以舌尖撬开对方的唇瓣，更深地吻了下去。  
　　唔。怎么说呢，在真实的世界里接吻，要比在意识空间里做这种事……掺进了更多更杂的东西。  
　　不过鉴于另外一个人暂时无法回应他，所以加隆也只能试探到这里地步了。  
　　就在加隆缓缓抬起头时，他感觉到撒加有转醒的前兆。  
　　加隆顿了顿，就保持着半压在撒加身上的姿势不动了，故意这么等着撒加清醒过来，然后面对这幅糟糕模样。  
　　不过加隆很明显漏算了一些事。  
　　撒加睁开眼时只是茫然地盯着他，这让加隆心里忽然忐忑起来：这家伙不会像那些中了幻觉的人一样，清醒过来就不记得之前发生过什么事了吧？  
　　不过加隆转念一想，不记得也没关系，他肚子里有一大堆坏点子等着实践呢……  
　　就在他瞎想着的时候，撒加推了他一把，看样子是想起来。  
　　加隆顺从地坐了起来，还拉了撒加一把，撒加的表情依旧定格在“完全不知道发生过什么”上面，他坐了起来，左右看了看，似乎终于有了点疑惑的苗头。  
　　撒加转头看向加隆，表情欲言又止。  
　　加隆心头一紧，立即想到是肉戏来了！  
　　果然，撒加愣了愣后，有点含糊地问道：“你怎么在这？”  
　　“你不记得了？”加隆紧紧盯着他，“你现在都记着什么？”  
　　撒加花了很长时间才表现出他好像听懂了加隆在说什么，他脸上露出一个模糊的温柔笑容。  
　　那种微笑就如同浮云薄雾在池水中的倒影，风一吹，似乎就要散掉了。可那笑容里面又有太多的温软的情愫，让人忍不住想用手去轻轻地捧住它。  
　　“好像做梦了吧？”撒加迷迷糊糊地说，然后他像是回忆起了什么，一下子把加隆拉过来，然后吻在了他的额头上。  
　　加隆僵住了，他完全没想到会是这种发展。  
　　然后他就听见撒加笑了一声，他顿时有点忿忿起来，刚想做点什么，又不料撒加低下头来，又用自己的脸颊轻轻碰了碰加隆的，然后偏头，又吻在了他的耳边上。  
　　湿热温暖呼吸洒在加隆的耳后，让加隆全身都绷紧了，当然了，这不算完，撒加又低声在他耳边说话。  
　　他的声音带着初醒的低沉喑哑，还有呼吸的断续节奏，像是直接对着人的心尖说呢，痒痒的。  
　　加隆完全就愣住了，根本没听清楚撒加在说什么，之后就傻乎乎地被撒加推开了，呆呆地看撒加晃晃悠悠地出了卧室……  
　　等等。  
　　加隆从床上跳了下来，赶紧跟上去，一出门就看见撒加和阿布罗迪碰到了一起。  
　　阿布罗迪塞给撒加一杯热咖啡，然后对加隆露出一个……微妙的同情的表情。  
　　加隆立马觉得自己刚才那一番被挑惹的浮想联翩的心思……全特么是媚眼做给瞎子看了。  
　　算你狠。加隆在心里忿忿道，等撒加完全清醒过来后，这笔帐他一定得好好算回来。  
　　不过话说回来，阿布罗迪怎么知道撒加这个毛病的？  
　　加隆转了转眼睛，又盯上了阿布罗迪的背影。要不要等下也好好敲打敲打问一问？  
　　另一边的阿布罗迪身体蓦地一僵，忽然有一种大祸临头的感觉呢。  
　　所谓殃及池鱼也不过如此啊。


	13. Chapter 13

　　幕后番外篇——我听说你们谈恋爱了。  
　　  
　　欧洲幻觉（金苹果树）事件结束的一个星期后。  
　　圣域教皇厅的休息室里，艾俄洛斯，阿布罗迪，艾欧里亚，米罗和卡妙正聚在一起享用刚刚煮好的咖啡和新出炉的小蛋糕。  
　　艾俄洛斯：终于到了这个时候，能松一口气了。  
　　阿布罗迪：确实如此呢。  
　　阿布罗迪颇为赞同的点了点头，很附和艾俄洛斯忽然脱口而出的观点。可惜的是并不是所有的人都能追上他们俩的节奏，比如说端着咖啡杯的艾欧里亚，此刻就一头雾水的盯着他的兄长。  
　　艾欧里亚：我怎么听不明白你们在说什么？  
　　艾俄洛斯：唉，明明在这方面已经领先别人很多了，却还是这样……艾欧里亚，我忽然有点替你担心啊。  
　　艾欧里亚：真是越说越听不明白了。  
　　米罗：怎么说呢？这样吧，艾欧里亚，你不觉得最近有什么事情不对劲吗？  
　　米罗捏起一块蛋糕，眉飞色舞的比划着。  
　　艾欧里亚：欧洲的事情不是已经顺利结束了吗？虽然一直都很莫名其妙的。  
　　艾俄洛斯：我就知道。  
　　艾俄洛斯小声的念叨着。米罗虽然露出被打击到了的表情，但很快又振作起来，试图引导艾欧里亚的思考方向。  
　　米罗：哎，不是说……算了，也是吧。你不觉得欧洲的事情结束了，另外一些事情则在圣域开始了吗？  
　　艾欧里亚：……  
　　还没等艾欧里亚再度发问，站在最靠门口的卡妙似乎注意到了什么。  
　　卡妙：早上好，加隆。  
　　除了艾欧里亚之外的所有人，表情都瞬间僵硬了。这时候加隆施施然的走了进来，双手绕在胸前，饶有兴趣的看着在场诸位各异的脸色。  
　　加隆：早上好啊卡妙。不过看起来并不是这里的每个人都很好。  
　　米罗：哪有。  
　　米罗讪笑着回答。加隆也不揭穿他，转而问道。  
　　加隆：你们在聊什么呢？  
　　艾欧里亚：好像是圣域最近发生了什么事吧，在欧洲的事情结束之后。加隆你知道是什么事吗？  
　　艾欧里亚的提问几乎被在场人不由自主的咳嗽声给盖过去。为此，他不得不提高了音量，顺便附送所有人——你们到底在搞什么鬼的眼神。  
　　显然，就算是一直没弄明白发生了什么的艾欧里亚，此刻也感觉到现场微妙的气氛了。  
　　加隆则挑了挑眉，意味深长的哦了一声。  
　　加隆：哦？我怎么不知道啊。  
　　艾欧里亚：你也不知道啊。你们看——  
　　艾欧里亚如同借了东风，转头义正言辞的对着众人说。  
　　艾欧里亚：明明不是我的问题。连加隆都没看出来。  
　　加隆在一旁坏笑着附和。  
　　加隆：是的呢，我也不太清楚，要不你们就讲一讲吧。  
　　艾俄洛斯：你真是……这个……并不是什么特别的事。  
　　艾俄洛斯端着咖啡杯试图顾左言他。  
　　加隆：是吗？  
　　加隆似笑非笑的盯着他。  
　　阿布罗迪：虽然这么说，但其实大家还都是很高兴的。  
　　艾欧里亚：你们就不能不打哑谜吗？痛痛快快的说就好了。米罗！  
　　米罗：啊哈哈哈今天天气真好啊。  
　　卡妙：……  
　　艾俄洛斯重重的咳嗽一声。  
　　艾俄洛斯：话说你今天怎么到教皇厅来了？  
　　加隆：当然是给某些人送东西。  
　　米罗：谁呀？  
　　加隆：还能有谁。  
　　加隆努了努嘴。正巧，说人人到，撒加也从休息室门前路过，紧跟着注意到这里面热闹的场景。  
　　撒加：原来你们都在这里啊。  
　　不少心虚的人都连忙喝咖啡的喝咖啡，吃蛋糕的吃蛋糕，总之嘴里都塞了点什么后，才嗯嗯啊啊的算是回应了撒加的招呼。  
　　撒加：怎么。我是不是打扰你们了？你们的表情看上去有点奇怪。  
　　加隆：是某些人做贼心虚了吧。  
　　撒加：发生了什么吗？  
　　艾俄洛斯：并没有……只是在说最近发生的一些事而已。  
　　撒加：这样啊。  
　　也不知道是什么运气，似乎今天很多人都打这边路过，这么一会儿，另一个熟悉的声音从门外传来。  
　　迪斯：哇好多人都在这里偷懒！哎，这不是撒加和加隆吗？  
　　迪斯抱着一摞文档，有点惊喜的看着两人。  
　　加隆：好久不见。  
　　迪斯：才没有很久啊，明明之前还在欧洲那边见过的。啊，对了，还有些事要和你说。  
　　加隆：是什么事？  
　　迪斯：我听阿布罗迪说啊，听说你谈恋呜呜呜呜！  
　　阿布罗迪：不好意思我和这家伙有急事你们慢慢聊！  
　　说完阿布罗迪一手按着迪斯的嘴巴，一手拿着咖啡杯，硬是把呜呜乱叫的迪斯打房间里倒推了出去。要不是迪斯手里拿着东西，大家准能看见一只张牙舞爪的螃蟹被人给按出去。  
　　加隆：跑得还真快。  
　　加隆望着两人的身影飞快的消失在拐角处，啧啧评论道。这时，艾欧里亚像是明白了过来，他对着加隆说。  
　　艾欧里亚：哎？原来你们说的是这种事啊，是真的吗加隆？你谈恋爱了？恭喜恭喜。  
　　米罗：不只是他一个哎——嗷！  
　　卡妙：……  
　　不甘寂寞的米罗被卡妙戳痛了肋骨，顿时嗷嗷叫个不停。  
　　艾欧里亚：难道说！还有——  
　　艾俄洛斯精准的将一只小蛋糕塞进了艾欧里亚张大的嘴里，然后对撒加满脸微笑，粉饰太平。  
　　艾俄洛斯：啊哈哈——撒加你找我们有事吗？  
　　撒加：原本是没事的，现在……  
　　艾欧里亚：呜呜呜呜。  
　　撒加：我其实是想说现在也并没有什么事。  
　　艾俄洛斯：……撒加你又变坏了。  
　　撒加：又？  
　　撒加对着艾俄洛斯露出人畜无害的微笑来。艾俄洛斯顿时嘴角一抽，干笑起来。  
　　艾俄洛斯：啊，没什么啦……对不起，我错了。  
　　米罗：……我也错了。  
　　米罗也泪眼汪汪的看着撒加和加隆。  
　　艾欧里亚：……对不起？  
　　艾欧里亚仍旧一头雾水，但似乎大家正在为自己刚才说的话所道歉，他貌似也不能例外。于是犹犹豫豫的就跟着一起这么说了。  
　　撒加扶额，露出满脸无奈。倒是加隆格外的开心。  
　　撒加：你们真是……我只是开个玩笑。真的。  
　　加隆：哈哈哈哈自作自受了吧。  
　　艾俄洛斯：哎，那就太好了。谢天谢地。  
　　撒加：我又不会真的把你怎么样。  
　　艾欧里亚：所以说到底发生了什么事啊？  
　　艾欧里亚仍然不放弃追求事情的真相。  
　　米罗：都说了没什么了啊，你这个家伙真是难缠。  
　　艾欧里亚：既然没什么事的话那你就直说不就好了！  
　　米罗：这种事怎么能直说！  
　　卡妙：不过是听说有些人谈恋爱了啊。  
　　卡妙冷嗖嗖的补充道。  
　　被提及的某两人则对视了一眼，表面上也都挂起了毫无破绽的微笑。  
　　撒加&加隆：啊啊，真的吗。  
　　这次换艾俄洛斯扶额腹诽了。  
　　艾俄洛斯：你们两个还真不愧是一对儿。这还玩？都太任性了！


End file.
